this is my life?
by Park Shita
Summary: Semua seperti mimpi buruk bagi Baekhyun."Baekhyun,cepat siapkan air mandiku!"/"Baek hyung, dimana sepatuku?hiks/"Baek hyung, kau hanya pengacau."/"Baekki,thehun ingin bemain becama Chanyeol hyung."/"Jika kalian masih menganggapku hyung, setidaknya hormati istriku.Kalian selalu menyusahkannya."/"Mungkin lebih baik kita bercerai."/"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."/CHANBAEK yaoi chap 6
1. Chapter 1

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Tittle : This is my life? part 1

Rating : T

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Zang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon, Do kyungsoo, Kim Minseok, and other.

Ini **yaoi** ya! Aku hanya mengingatkan, takutnya kalian gak liat trus kebablasan deh baca, dan ujung-ujungnya malah arah-marah karena gak suka genre yaoi. Tapi jika kalian memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi, sebaiknya di baca ya, dan jangan lupa review..

_**Katakan kau mencintaiku, **_

_**maka aku akan selalu disisimu...**_

Matahari sudah nampak bersinar cerah. Bahkan burung sudah terdengar berkicau dengan riangnya, suara deru kendaraan yang berlomba, suara mesin dari pabrik-pabrik besar terdengar sangat menakutkan, dan juga suara ketukan pintu yang memintaku untuk bangun.

"Baekhyun-ah! Ireona!" terdengar ucapan seseorang di seberang sana sambil mengetuk pintuku. Aku tahu ini sudah pagi, sangat tahu malah. Tapi entah mengapa aku sangat tak ingin mata ini terbuka, rasanya lebih baik jika tertutup untuk selamanya saja. Aku lebih suka hidup di dalam mimpiku terasa lebih nyata daripada harus menghadapi kenyataan yang terasa seperti mimpi buruk.

Ya, mimpi buruk yang di mulai 2 tahun lalu, mimpi buruk yang selalu membuatku ingin segera terbangun, namun aku sadar kalau inilah sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa aku harus menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak kucintai, tak kusayangi, bahkan tak ku kenal. Maksudku bukan tak ku kenal namanya, bukan tak ku kenal wajahnya,hanya saja yang tak ku kenal karakternya. Tapi jangan salah paham,kami tidaklah dijodohkan seperti klise masa-masa lampau.

Kami menikah atas kemauan kami, yah sama seperti pernikahan pada umumnya. Dia melamarmu, lalu menikah dan saat terbangun paginya kau sudah resmi menjadi milik orang lain. Hanya saja dalam kasusku berbeda, entah aku yang terlalu bodoh, atau nekad, atau karena pengaruh alkohol sialan malam itu. Kami baru kenal semalam, dan paginya aku sudah resmi menikah. Aneh? Tentu saja, jangankan kalian. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dan inilah mimpi burukku, yang selalu diawali dengan ketukan pintu kamarku.

"Yaak! cepat bangun! Aku bisa terlambat." Suara itu semakin mengeras. Dengan kesal, aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku bilang_" sebelum suara itu berakhir dengan tanda seru ( ? ) aku sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu.

"Lihat kan? aku sudah bangun. Cepat kau mandi sana! Katanya kau bisa terlambat." Ucapku pada sosok namja tinggi berkulit tan ini.

"Mana bisa aku mandi jika air panas dan bajuku belum kau siapkan." Bentaknya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Akan aku siapkan Jongin." Ucapku sambil memasang senyum palsu.

"Yaak! sudah aku katakan, jangan panggil aku Jongin! Panggil aku Kai!" protesnya lagi sambil berjalan di belakangku, sedangkan aku tak menghiraukannya sambil tetap berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dia terus mengoceh, entah apa yang dia bilang sekarang, aku benar-benar tak peduli. Aku menghidupkan shower lalu mengatur suhu airnya dengan menggunakan tanganku sebagai testernya. Dia masih saja mengoceh di belakangku.

"Kalau kau tak mau di panggil Jongin, seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung juga. Bagaimana pun aku ini adalah kakak iparmu." Ucapku kesal namun masih terdengar santai pada adik pertama dari suamiku ini.

"Terserahku, aku mau memanggilmu apa. Termasuk memanggilmu pendek sekalipun." Ucapnya.

"Kau.." kesalku hendak memukulnya bahkan tanganku sudah terangkat diudara.

"Apa?" tantangnya sambil menaikkan dagunya.

"Ani." Sahutku sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Sana keluar! Aku mau mandi." Ucapnya mendorong tubuhku kasar.

"Iisshh.. dasar bocah manja." Ucapku sambil memandang ke arah pintu, aku segera berjalan ke kamar Jongin, eits! Ani, maksudku Kai. Dan menyiapkan seragam sekolahnya. Aku tertawa geli saat melihat identitas sekolah yang tertempel di seragamnya. ' SM Senior High School'

"Heuh." Dengusku kesal. Dia sudah SMA namun kelakuannya lebih buruk daripada anak TK.

"Baekhyun hyung?" terdengar suara panggilan lagi. Kali ini terdengar pangilan yang lebih lembut dari pintu kamar Jongin, eh mian maksudku Kai. Aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara lembut itu.

"Ada apa Lay-ah?" tanyaku pada sosok namja manis dengan sorot mata lembut dan seragam SMP yang serasi dengannya.

"HHmm.. Hyung." Ucapnya menundukan kepalanya.

"Wae? Wae?" tanyaku pelan sambil menghampirinya. Dia juga adik iparku yang berarti adik dari suamiku juga yang sangat pemalu, tapi aku menyukainya setidaknya dia masih menghormatiku.

"Apa kau melihat sepatuku?" tanyanya sambil menggerakan kakinya imut yang bertelanjang .Aku mengerutkan dahiku, sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu tentang sepatunya, tapi dimana ya?

"Aigoo!" seruku sambil menepuk dahiku, dia memandangku cemas.  
"Kemarin aku merendamnya karena ingin aku cuci, tapi aku terlalu lelah kemarin dan aku lupa mencucinya." Ucapku yang juga panik.

"Mwo?" suaranya merendah dan wajahnya memerah,bukan tersipu malu tapi menahan tangisnya. Ia terisak pelan, aku berusaha mencegahnya namun percuma, dia tetap menangis.

"Ulljima Lay-ah, mianhae hyung lupa. Eottheokkhae?" ucapku panik. Bukannya Lay tak punya sepatu lagi, tapi dia itu tipe orang yang setia. Maksudku, jika dia menyukai sesuatu dia akan terus menggunakannya dan tak mau mengggunakan yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau pakai sepatumu yang lain ne?" ucapku pelan, dia masih terisak.

"Tenang hyung. Ini!" tiba-tiba sepasang sepatu muncul di depan wajah kami. Lay menatapnya lalu tersenyum dan segera mengambilnya.

"Huwaaa.. gomawo Joonmyeon-ah." Ucapku pada namja manis dan wajah meneduhkan bak malaikat ini. Dia adik ketiga suamiku yang baru duduk di tingkat kelima sekolah dasar.

"Ne. Cheomanneyo Baekhyun-ah." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan lupa, jadi kemarin diam-diam aku mencucinya dan segera menjemurnya." Ucapnya sambil berjalan acuh ke meja makan. Aku tersenyum senang, dia memang masih SD tapi sikapnya sangatlah dewasa, bahkan jauh dewasa daripada Kai yang kini masih diam di dalam kamar mandi, entah apa yang dia lakukan sampai berlama-lama di kamar mandi, mungkin membersihkan dirinya sampai ke dalam sel-selnya.

Aku menghela nafas sebentar, dan sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Aigoo, Sehun-ah! Aku segera berlari menuju kamar disebelah kamarku, aku membuka pintu cepat dan kudapati seorang namja kecil tengah terduduk sambil menggosok matanya.

"Thudah pagi ya hyunnie?" ucapnya cadel. Aku tersenyum padanya dan segera menghampirinya.

"Ne. Ini sudah pagi. Ayo mandi kau harus segera berangkat sekolah." Ucapku lalu menggendong anak manis berkulit seputih susu itu, dialah adik keempat dan terakhir suamiku yang baru berusia 5 tahun dan masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak.

"Yaak! Jongin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan dikamar mandi? Kenapa lama sekali?" bentakku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi kencang.

"Ne, sabar! Aku sedang menggosok punggungku." Sahutnya.

"Tapi ini sudah siang, kau dan adik-adikmu bisa terlambat." Bentakku lagi.

"Salahmu yang tak mau membangunkanku tadi." Ucapnya, aku semakin kesal tapi tetap berusaha sabar.

"Katakan saja ini padanya! Yaak! Jongin-ah sampai seratus abad pun kau di dalam sana, kulitmu tak akan putih. Sadarlah!" teriak Joonmyeon dan segera berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Ceklek..

Pintu terbuka menampakan sosok Kai yang menatap tajam ke arahku, aku membulatkan mataku.

"Eih? Bukan aku yang mengatakannya, tapi_"

"Sudah aku katakan jangan menyinggung masalah kulit. Aku ini tidak hitam, hanya saja aku tidak seputih kalian." Ucapnya kesal sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

..

...

Keempat namja itu sedang duduk di meja makan. Kai sibuk memainkan ponselnya, Lay melamun, Joonmyeon membaca bukunya, dan Sehun bermain dengan mainannya.

"Berapa kali aku katakan! Jangan pernah membawa barang-barang selain peralatan makan di meja makan." Ucapku sambil meletakan sepiring roti bakar. Joonmyeon memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas, Sehun dengan tampang bersalah memasukan mainannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, Lay tersadar dari lamunannya, tapi Kai memutar bola matanya malas, dan tetap bermain dengan ponselnya.

TUNG!

Aku memukul kepalanya dengan sendok sehingga membuatnya meringis.

"Sakit tahu!"

"Aku tahu. Makanya cepat masukan, berilah contoh yang baik untuk adikmu!" ucapku kesal.

"Tapi temanku mengirimiku pesan."

"Kau kan bisa bertemu dengannya nanti, atau jangan-jangan itu kekasihmu? Oohh kau sudah berani berpacaran rupanya, bagaimana kalau ini sampai ketelinga kakakmu? Kira-kira apa_"

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" pekiknya sambil memasukan ponselnya kesal, aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Dasar pengadu." Gumamnya lagi.

"Aku mendengar dengan jelas." Sahutku sambil meletakkan empat gelas susu.

"Aku memang sengaja, supaya kau dengar kalau kau itu memang Pe-nga-du." Ucapnya.

"Kau.."

"Mwo?" lagi-lagi dia menantangku, kalau saja dia bukan adik iparku sudah aku habisi dia.

..

...

Ini pemberhentian terakhir, setelah mengantar ketiga adik iparku yang lain. Ini sekolah Sehun, aku turun dari mobil dan menggandeng tangannya. Seorang guru menyapa kami dengan ramah dan segera mengambil alih Sehun.

"Hyunnie, nanti jemput aku ne?" ucapnya manis, aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Aku berhenti di sebuah mini market untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk makan siang dan malam nanti. Mereka memesan menu yang berbeda dan tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memasakan mereka menu yang mereka pilih, aku tak suka pertengkaran. Setelah selesai aku segera melaju menuju rumah kami.

Aku memasukan semua bahan itu ke dalam kulkas, lalu setelahnya aku memilih sedikit bersih-bersih. Inilah semua rutinitas yang merepotkanku setiap paginya. Ini masih tergolong biasa, terkadang aku harus mengurusi pertengkaran anak-anak itu, berteriak kesana kemari karena mereka tak bisa diam, atau bahkan membersihkan sesuatu yang dipecahkan Sehun. Inilah yang aku maksud dengan mimpi buruk. Usiaku baru 22 tahun, tapi aku sudah merasakan seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga. Bicara soal ibu rumah tangga, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya soal suamiku kan? hhmm.. dia masih bekerja di kantor, biasanya dia akan pulang saat jam makan siang. Dia memang seperti itu sering lembur dan akan pulang keesokan harinya. Jadi jika kalian penasaran, tunggu saja sampai jarum jam menunjukan pukul 1 siang.

Kini aku sedang menyuapi Sehun, setelah menjemputnya dari sekolahnya 4 jam yang lalu.

"Aaaa~.." ucapku sambil memasukan sesuap nasi ke mulut Sehun. Dia memang nampak manis bila seperti ini, namun dia akan menyeramkan jika kenakalannya sudah keluar.

"Hyunnie? Apa nanti hyung pulang? " tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, dan dia mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"tenapa hyung thibuk thetali ya Hyunnie? Padahal Thehun ingin bemain besamana." Ucapnya lagi.

"Hyung sibuk karena harus bekerja keras untuk kita, jika hyungmu tak bekerja, kau tak akan bisa makan dan sekolah Sehun-ah."

"Jinja? Jadi Thehun tak bisa bethetolah?"

"Ne."

"Aku pulang." Terdengar sebuah suara dan disusul dengan suara pintu yang ditutup.

"Kau sudah pulang Joonmyeon-ah, mana Lay hyungmu?" tanyaku karena biasanya mereka pulang bersama mengingat sekolah mereka satu gedung.

"Dia menyuruhku pulang lebih awal, katanya dia ada kelas tambahan." Sahutnya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Oh.. Kalau begitu ganti bajumu dan makanlah dulu! Baru kau belajar!" ucapku mengingatkan, karena ku tahu Joonmyeon adalah tipe anak yang gila belajar, ia akan lupa segalanya bila sudah berada di depan meja belajarnya.

"Ne." Sahutnya. Terdengar lagi suara pintu tertutup, dan munculah sosok Kai yang dengan santainya berjalan menuju kamarnya, seperti tak menganggap kami ada.

"Yaak! setidaknya kau harus memberi salam ketika pulang. Mana etikamu hah?" bentakku.

"Cerewet! Aku pulang Baekhyun-ah. Puas?" ucapnya kesal lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kembali menyuapi Sehun, namun saat aku menoleh, aku lihat Sehun ikut menggelengkan kepalanya mengikutiku.

"Kau jangan jadi orang seperti Kai hyung ne?" ucapku pada Sehun.

"Ne. Allatheo." Ucapnya manis.

Ceklek.

Blam..

Kembali lagi aku dengar suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup. Dan munculah seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah tampan namun dengan sorot mata datar. Mata kami sempat bertemu, tapi aku segera membuang wajahku.

"Hyuuung~" teriak Sehun dan langsung berlari ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum dan segera menggendong Sehun.

"Hyung lelah Sehun-ah, bermainnya nanti saja ne? Hyung mau tidur dulu." Ucapnya lalu menurunkan tubuh Sehun, Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu berjalan kesofa sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sehun-ah,main sama Hyunnie saja ne?" ucapku merayunya.

"Ani. Nan thileo." Ucapnya kesal. Aku menghembuskan nafasku, lalu berjalan ke arah kamarku. Aku melihat 'dia' tidur dengan masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya bahkan sepatunya masih menempel di kakinya. Tak ingin membangunkannya aku dengan perlahan membuka sepatunya lalu kaosnya, saat akan membuka dasinya aku memperhatikan wajahnya, dia sangaaaattt tampan.

Terkadang aku bersyukur bisa menikahi namja setampan dia, dan mungkin itu yang membuatku bertahan sampai sekarang, dan selain itu sejak setahun lalu aku mulai mencintainya. Aku mulai mencintai namja bernama Park Chanyeol, yang menikahiku saat kami sama-sama dalam keadaan mabuk. Saat aku masih sibuk menikmati ketampanan hasil karya Tuhan itu, tiba-tiba mata kami sama-sama bertemu. Dia segera terlonjak dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Aah. Mianhae, aku hanya ingin membukakan dasimu Chanyeol sshi." ucapku sedikit canggung. Dia menatapku heran.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ucapnya sambil membuka dasinya.

"Mianhae karena telah mengganggu tidurmu." Ucapku sambil segera berjalan keluar.

"Oh iya, sebaiknya kau makan dulu!" ucapku sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan kamar kami.

...

...

"Mana Sehun-ah?" tanya Joonmyeon saat kami makan siang.

"Dia ngambek." Sahutku singkat.

"Eih? Wae?" tanya Kai.

"Ia ingin bermain bersama Chanyeol hyung, tapi hyungmu nampak kelelahan." Sahutku lagi sambil menyuapkan nasiku.

"Aigoo, dasar anak kecil." Ucap Joonmyeon sok dewasa.

"Hei, kau lupa? Kau juga anak kecil. Bahkan kau bocah ingusan." Ucap Kai, Joonmyeon menatap Kai balik.

"Setidaknya aku tidak semanja anak berusia 18 tahun yang ku kenal, yang bahkan tak bisa mengatur suhu air panas untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Kau..."

"Apa?" tantang Joonmyeon sama seperti saat Kai menantangku. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku, setidaknya pertengkaran mereka masih sebatas wajar. Kai nampak geram, lalu memukul kepala adiknya.

"Yaak! kenapa memukulku? Kau duluan kan yang mengejekku?" kesal Joonmyeon dan langsung memukul kepala Kai dengan sendok.

"Tapi itu kan kenyataan, kau memang anak kecil kan?" ucap Kai kini sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hei! Hei hentikan! Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkan untuk tak bertengkar di atas meja makan."

"DIAM!" bentak mereka bersamaan kearahku. Aku mencibir kearah mereka kesal, dan segera bangkit menghampiri mereka yang duduk disebrangku.

"Aku sudah katakan, untuk jangan bertengkar." Ucapku pada kedua bocah yang kini saling beradu tatapan tajam.

"Ini bukan urusanmu pendek, menjauh dariku!" ucap Kai sambil mendorong tubuhku. Aku kesal dan segera menarik kuping mereka berdua.

"Aaakkhh appo..appo.." ucap mereka berdua.

"Makanya jangan bertengkar!" bentakku.

"Akh! Kau ini ikut campur saja! Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau jewer." Ucap Kai sambil menghempaskan tanganku, dan selanjutnya Joonmyeon menghempaskan tanganku juga.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin melihatku marah hah?" ucapku pada kedua bocah itu sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajuku. Mendadak wajah mereka menjadi ketakutan, bahkan tak keluar kata sepatah pun.

"Hah, rasakan. Baru aku ancam segitu saja kalian sudah takut , apalagi_" ucapanku terhenti saat arah pandang mereka bukan lagi ke mataku, tapi kebelakangku. Aku membalik tubuhku dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati..

TBC

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana menurut kalian?

Mohon reviewnya chingudeul


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Tittle : This is my life ? part 2

Rating : T

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Zang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon, Do kyungsoo, Kim Minseok, and other.

Makasi buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Review kalian sangat membangun, entah negatif atau positif sama-sama penting. Aku udah bales semua review kalian, maaf kalau ada yang gak kebales, habisnya gak ada link URL nya..

Di Chapter ini jangan lupa reviewnya..

Gomawo…

...

"Hah, rasakan. Baru aku ancam segitu saja kalian sudah takut , apalagi_" ucapanku terhenti saat arah pandang mereka bukan lagi ke mataku, tapi kebelakangku. Aku membalik tubuhku dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di belakangku dengan jarak yang amat sangat dekat.

"Kyaa." Aku berteriak dan memundurkan tubuhku, tapi aku malah menginjak sesuatu sepertinya kaki Kai, dan dia mendorong tubuhku kesamping. Aku terhempas dan terduduk dilantai. Sebuah tangan terulur padaku, aku meraihnya dan sesaat aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir di tanganku,perasaan aneh, ada sensasi lain saat tangan kami bersentuhan.

"Sudah hyung katakan berulang kali, jangan bertengkar dan jangan bermain kasar. Terutama kau Kai, karena kau paling besar." Ucap Chanyeol dan sukses membuat kedua namja itu terdiam.

"Mianhae hyung." Ucap mereka tertunduk.

"Lalu?" ucap Chanyeol lagi, Kai dan Joonmyeon menatap Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas.

"Mianhae Baekhyunnie." Ucap mereka berdua. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dan membereskan dapur yang cukup berantakan. Chanyeol duduk di depan meja makan, aku meliriknya sebentar dan kembali fokus mengelap meja.

"Mana Sehunnie?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang berat. Kai dan Joonmyeon menatap kamar Sehun lalu menghela nafas. Chanyeol ikut menatap pintu kamar Sehun yang tertutup lalu segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamar Sehun, bahkan dia tak jadi memakan makanannya.

"Hyunnie!" terdengar suara Sehun yang memanggilku, aku segera mencuci tanganku lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Ku dapati Sehun yang duduk di tengah kasur sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Chanyeol ia duduk disisi ranjang Sehun.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku gugup saat Chanyeol juga menatapku.

"Aku benti dengan Chanyeol hyung, aku hanya mau dengan Hyunnie." Ucap sehun.

" Sehun-ah?" ucapku pelan.

"Aku benti hyung, hyung thelalu tak punya waktu untukku. Aku kan lindu dengan hyung." Ucapnya lagi.

"Sehun-ah, Chanyeol hyung bukannya tak mau main denganmu. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau hyungmu itu sibuk." Ucapku sambil duduk dipinggir ranjang. Sehun masih melempar pandangannya, sedangkan aku melirik Chanyeol dengan canggung. Kami bertiga diam, aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku aku merasa tak enak dengan Chanyeol atas sikap Sehun, aku takut dia berpikir kalau aku yang mengajari Sehun seperti itu. Dia menghela nafas pelan, namun aku masih dapat merasakannya.

"Baiklah. Katakan apa maumu? Kau ingin hyung melakukan apa, supaya kau tak marah lagi pada hyung?" ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar pelan dan pasrah. Sehun menoleh dengan wajah senang.

"Jinja? Hyung mau melakukan apa thaja?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Hhmm.. aku ingin bethok kita jalan-jalan." Ucap Sehun.

"Aniya Sehun-ah. Besok hyungmu kan harus bekerja." Ucapku, tapi kemudian Chanyeol menatapku dan memberikan isyarat bahwa itu baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah. Besok kita akan jalan-jalan." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Pantai. Aku mau bethok kita ke pantai. Terakhir aku ke pantai saat eomma dan appa masih hidup." Ucap Sehun, Chanyeol tersenyum miris menatap adiknya.

"Ne. Besok kita ke pantai."

"Yeeeiiii..athik." ucapnya senang dan melompat-lompat di atas kasur. Aku mengikuti Chanyeol keluar dan sedikit tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang nampak kegirangan.

"hhmm.. a-apa tak masalah?" ucapku pelan, tapi untung masih terdengar olehnya. Dia menoleh ke arahku membuatku menundukan kepalaku.

"Hm?"

"Apa tak masalah mengajaknya berjalan-jalan? Bukankah besok kau harus bekerja?" tanyaku.

"Ne aku tahu. Tapi aku bisa minta cuti sehari, lagipula sudah lama kami tak jalan-jalan." Ucapnya dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi... apa_" dia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Wae?" tanyaku.

"Tapi apa kau bisa ikut dengan kami? Aku tak yakin bisa mengurus mereka semua, terutama Sehun-ah." Ucapnya akhirnya.

"eumm.." aku mengangguk.

"Ikut kemana hyung?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Joonmyeon yang ternyata sudah berada diantara kami.

"Besok kita akan jalan-jalan ke pantai." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Jinja? Yeeeii..." teriaknya dan langsung berlari ke kamar. Kai yang melihat tingkah Joonmyeon hanya menengokkan kepalanya dari sofa dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Kai padaku yang berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk mengambil gelas-gelas kosong yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Besok hyungmu akan mengajak kita jalan-jalan ke pantai." Sahutku.

"Jinja?" dia nampak senang, reaksinya sama seperti Sehun dan Joonmyeon.

"Tapi besok aku ada latihan dance lagi." Ucapnya kecewa.

"Ini hanya acara untuk menghibur Sehun sebenarnya, jadi kau tidak diharuskan ikut." Ucapku sambil mengelap meja .

"Tapi aku ingin ikut." Ucapnya lagi sambil sedikit merengek. Aku berdiri dan menghela nafas panjang, dasar kekanak-kanakan. Itulah yang terpikir olehku.

"Kau kan sudah besar, jadi kau bisa memilih kan?" ucapku sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya.

...

...

Hari sudah malam, tiba-tiba aku kehausan dan ingin minum. Saat aku raih gelas di meja nakasku ternyata gelas itu sudah kosong, terpaksa aku bangkit tapi dengan perlahan. Tak ingin membangunkan pangeran disampingku, hehehe.. maksudku suamiku Park Chanyeol. Aku berjalan keluar kamar, saat menyalakan lampu dapur aku nyaris saja pingsan saking terkejutnya. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba Lay duduk di dapur dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Lay-ah?" panggilku dan berjalan menghampirinya. Pundaknya bergerak naik turun, dan terdengar sedikit isakan. Aku rasa dia memang sedang menangis.

"Wae?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh pundaknya pelan.

"Hiks..hikss.. hyung." Suaranya terdengar parau, aku rasa dia sudah berjam-jam menangis.

"Wae?" tanyaku. "Apa ada masalah?" sambungku lagi. Dia masih saja menangis.

"Mian, hyung tertidur. Hyung tak menunggumu pulang. Apa kau menangis gara-gara itu? Apa kau sudah makan? Memangnya kau kemana sampai pulang larut?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Hyung.. aku..aku. Aku telah berbohong." Ucapnya.

"Maksudmu? Kau berbohong kenapa?"

"Aku sebenarnya tak mengikuti kelas tambahan hari ini, tapi aku... aku takut hyung." Ucapnya lagi.

"Ceritakan saja!" ucapku.

"Tadi aku pulang jam setengah sembilan, aku dapati Chanyeol hyung duduk diruang tamu menungguku. Dia tak berbicara padaku, bahkan saat aku minta maaf dia meninggalkanku. Dia sepertinya marah padaku hyung, dia sepertinya tahu aku berbohong." Ucapnya, aku segera memeluknya.

"Memangnya kau kemana? Sebenarnya kau kemana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mau pulang. Tapi temanku mengajakku pergi, mereka mengajakku berjalan-jalan sebentar. Karena aku fikir hanya sebentar jadi itu tak apa-apa, selain itu 'dia' juga ikut bergabung makanya aku semakin semangat. Ternyata mereka mengajakku untuk kencan buta, dan 'dia' sepertinya menyukai seseorang bernama Tao." Ucapnya lagi, aku semakin tak mengerti dengan alur pembicaraannya. Sebenarnya dia menangis karena hyungnya marah, karena dia ketahuan berbohong,karena dibohongi teman-temannya, atau karena orang yang dia sebut 'dia' itu menyukai orang lain. Aku menghela nafas.

"Lalu, apa masalahmu? Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Semuanya hyung, semuanya. Aku menangis karena temanku berbohong padaku, aku menangis karena hyung marah padaku, aku menangis karena dia menyukai orang lain." Ucapnya lagi.

"Dia?" tanyaku pura-pura tak mengerti.

"hhm.. seseorang yang aku sukai di sekolah Hyung. Dia temanku namanya Kris." Ucapnya lagi. Aku tersenyum, dia dalam masa pubertas, jadi sudah wajar jika ada yang ia taksir.

"Hehehe. Jadi itu yang membuat adik iparku yang manis ini menangis di dapur malam-malam?"

"Ne. Tapi .. jangan katakan pada Chanyeol hyung!"

"Kau bisa pegang ucapanku." Ucapku sambil membuat gerakan mengunci pada bibirku.

" Kau tenang saja, hyungmu pasti tak akan marah. Seandainya dia marah pasti tak akan lama, tenang saja. Hyung akan membantumu. Oh iya, besok kita akan berjalan-jalan ke pantai, sebaiknya kau bersiap ne?"

"Ne. Hyung gomawo. Di rumah ini hanya hyung yang paling mengerti aku. Aku bersyukur hyung mabuk malam itu, sehingga akhirnya kalian bisa menikah. Hooammh.. aku ke kamar dulu hyung, aku lelah dan mengantuk." Ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku tersenyum, lalu teringat kejadian dua tahun lalu. Kejadian yang membuatku masuk ke dalam mimpi buruk ini, yah bisa dibilang begitu.

**Flashback ( normal POV )**

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin, beberapa toko sudah mulai tutup. Lalu nampak 3 namja cantik dan bertubuh mungil sedang berjalan dan nampak sedikit sempoyongan. Bahkan kau bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang begitu menyengat saat mereka lewat ataupun berbicara.

"Hah.. akhirnya.. eugh.. kita menginjak usia 20 tahun juga." Ucap seorang namja dengan wajah chubby, Xiumin.

"Ne, kau benar Xiuminnie eugh.. akhirnya aku bisa menikmati alkohol ini eugh." Ucap seorang namja lain dengan wajah yang terlihat amat polos dan mata bulat sempurna, Kyungsoo.

"Ne..ne.. eugh. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan minum dengan air lagi, tapi dengan minuman ini, hahahaha eugh..eugh.." ucap namja lain dengan wajah yang kelewat imut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun.

"Hei! Ini sepertinya sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas pulang eugh.." ucap Xiumin.

"Ne. Ayo eughh.." ucap Kyungsoo lalu merangkul pundak Xiumin, mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun.

Di sisi lain~

Nampak beberapa namja sedang berada di sebuah kedai, dan mereka juga nampak mabuk. Dari pakaiannya mereka adalah orang kantoran yang sudah bekerja tentunya. Dari lima namja itu, nampak seorang namja dengan wajah yang amat sangat tampan, sedang berusaha mengangkat ponselnya yang terus berdering.

"Wae? Eughh.. baiklah, hyung eughh.. pulang sekarang." Ucap namja tampan itu.

" Siapa Chanyeol-ah eugh.."

"Adikku , katanya adikku yang eugh lain bertengkar lagi, eugh.." ucap Chanyeol lalu berusaha berdiri.

"Hahahaa.. mengapa tak menggunakan baby sitter saja eugh."

"Sudah.. tapi tak bertahan lama eughh.."

"Kalau begitu cepat-cepatlah cari istri eugh, supaya ada yang mengurus adikmu. Lagipula kau sudah lama melajang eugh.. bila perlu saat kau bertemu namja atau yoeja di jalan kau segera melamarnya eughh.. hahahaha." Terdengar ocehan dan tawa teman-temannya. Chanyeol segera bangkit dan meninggalkan kedai itu.

"Hahaha.. sepertinya benar eugh.. aku harus menikah eugh hahaha.. menikah.. menikah.. Park Chanyeol eugh.." ucap Chanyeol sambil tetap berjalan sempoyongan.

Bruk..

"Aigoo, siapa yang berani menabrakku ? eeughh.." terdengar suara seorang namja yang juga mabuk. Namja itu adalah Baekhyun yang baru saja menabrak Chanyeol. Seketika Baekhyun terhipnotis dengan ketampanan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang sayu. Arah pandangnya tertuju pada bibir Baekhyun yang merekah, dan tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol segera mencium bibir Baekhyun. Keadaan jalan saat itu sedang sepi, lagipula saat ini jam 11 malam, jadi tak ada orang yang berlalu. Baekhyun menerima ciuman itu, dia berusaha menandingi ciuman Chanyeol. Ciuman Chanyeol sangatlah lembut, walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk sekalipun. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak mengacak rambut Chanyeol dan sesekali menjambaknya saat tak sengaja Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Tangan Chanyeol berada di pinggang Baekhyun dan sesekali mengeratkan pelukannya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka melapaskan tautan itu dan saling pandang.

"Maukah kau eugh.. menikah denganku?" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kita menikah sekarang!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeret Chanyeol berjalan mengikutinya.

BRAAKK..

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya kasar, dan parahnya saat itu sedang ada acara keluarga besar Baekhyun. Semua orang menatap mereka aneh, terutama kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah?" tanya eommnya heran.

"Eomma appa. Tolong nikahkan kami berdua!" ucap Baekhyun.

"MWOO?" teriak keduanya terkejut.

"Ne . Nikahkan aku eugh..dengan namja ini, dengan namja tampan ini!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol. Semua masih menatap heran.

"Siapa dia?" tanya appanya.

"Dia kekasihku. Tolong nikahkan euggh.. kami malam ini juga!"

"Mwo? Apa kau gila?" ucap appanya kaget.

"Ani. Aku tak gila, tapi aku tergila-gila padanya. Aku mohon nikahkan kami."

"Tapi kau sedang mabuk Baekhyun-ah."

"Ani appa, aku tak mabuk! Cepat nikahkan aku, kalau tidak aku akan bunuh diri saja!" ancam Baekhyun sambil hendak memotong urat nadinya dengan pisau buah yang ia ambil dari meja disebelahnya.

"Ani..ani.. ani." Ucap semuanya.

"Tapi ini sudah malam!"

"Aku tak peduli, bukankah gereja tak pernah tutup. Lagipula Leeteuk ajusshi kan seorang pastur, dia bisa menikahkan kami kan?" bentak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk seorang namja paruh baya dengan baju pasturnya.

"Tapi_"  
"Baik kalau appa tak mau, lebih baik aku bunuh diri saja!"

"Baik! Baik! Kami akan menikahkan kalian.. malam ini!" ucap Appa Baekhyun pasrah.

Dan malam itu juga mereka menikah, yang datang hanya keluarga besar Baekhyun dan kedua sahabat Baekhyun . Jangan tanya kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi, karena di dunia ini tak ada hal yang mustahil. Lalu keesokan paginya mereka bangun dalam satu ranjang, dan tentu saja terdengar suara teriakan nyaring dari kamar Baekhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, sekarang mereka hanya tinggal menambahkan bumbu saja, agar bubur itu menjadi nikmat.

**Flashback end~**

Baekhyun terkekeh mengingat kebodohannya dimasa lalu. Hari terus berlanjut, dan kini tak terasa sudah dua tahun dia menjadi istri seorang Park Chanyeol. Semuanya pun berubah, kehidupan Baekhyun, bahkan perasaannya pun berubah, hanya saja yang masih tetap adalah sikap Chanyeol yang masih dingin terhadapnya. Mungkin Chanyeol belum bisa menerima kalau dia harus menikah, tapi usianya yang sudah 27 tahun bulan lalu, rasanya sudah pantas untuk menjalin bahtera rumah tangga.

**Normal POV end~**

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat menyadari Park Chanyeol berdiri di depan kulkas sambil menatapku aneh. Pasti dia berpikir aku sudah tak waras karena senyum-senyum sendiri di dapur, tengah malam pula.

"K-kau terbangun?" ucapku gugup.

"Ne. Aku haus. Kau?"

"Sama." Sahutku lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak kembali tidur?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya, membuatku menelan ludahku kasar lalu menunduk, entah mengapa aku jadi teringat kejadian dua tahun lalu.

"A-aku ... sedang ingin disini dulu." Sahutku gugup. Dia mengerutkan dahinya kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku tidur duluan." Ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang. Aku menyentuh bibirku, setidaknya bibirku ini pernah bersentuhan dengan bibirnya dulu. Entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin disentuh seperti itu lagi, aku ingin disentuh olehnya dengan lembut.

"Aigoo! Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun-ah!" ucapku sambil memukul kepalaku yang sudah mulai berfikir mesum. Aku segera berjalan ke kamar, tak ingin ada orang yang memergokiku lagi sedang duduk sendirian di dapur, bisa-bisa semua mengiraku aneh.

Aku berjalan ke dalam kamarku, tapi saat melewati kamar Jongin, eh maaf Kai maksudku. Aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"Aku ingin sekali memilikimu." Samar-samar ku dengar suaranya. Apa dia sedang mengigau, atau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang? Siapa yang ingin dia miliki? Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalaku, sampai aku beranikan diri menyentuh gagang pintu yang berisi tulisan ' Satu langkah masuk tanpa izin, maka kau akan mati' aku tak memperdulikan kata-kata itu kali ini, aku segera membuka pintu yang awalnya sudah terbuka sedikit itu. Aku lihat Kai sedang tidur tengkurap dan tangannya memegang sebuah foto. Oh mungkin dia sedang bicara sendiri sambil menatap foto itu, tapi kira-kira foto siapa itu? Entahlah aku putuskan untuk tak mencari tahu terlalu banyak, jika ia tahu aku mengintipnya bisa-bisa aku benar-benar dibunuh olehnya.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, dan aku dapati Chanyeol sedang tertidur. Aku naik keatas ranjangku perlahan, dan segera membaringkan tubuhku. Malam ini dingin, padahal penghangat ruangan sudah aku nyalakan, selimut sudah membungkus tubuhku, tapi rasanya tetap dingin. Ingin sekali rasanya tubuh itu memelukku, apa mungkin mampu menghangatkanku? Huuh.. tapi aku terlalu banyak berharap. Aku membalik tubuhku karena aku merasakan suatu pergerakan. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang bertelanjang dada, OMO! Apa ini? Tubuhnya begitu sexy, dadanya bidang. Kenapa selama ini aku tak menyadarinya? Aku memperhatikan tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan titik-titik keringat, apa dia kepanasan? Aku segera mengambil remote AC dan menyalakannya dengan suhu yang cukup rendah. Biarlah tubuhku kedinginan sekali-sekali, lagipula tak akan membunuhku.

Kenapa tubuhku terasa sangat letih, bahkan aku sulit membuka mataku. Dan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpa kepalaku, dan sesuatu lain yang menyumpal mulutku. Aku berusaha membuka mataku, tapi masih terasa sulit. Benda dimulutku tertarik.

"Huuh.. akhirnya turun juga." Suara itu? Aku rasa itu suara Lay. Apa yang ia lakukan di kamarku, malam-malam begini? Aku putuskan untuk membuka mataku paksa, dan betapa terkejutnya aku. Ini bukan lagi malam, tapi sudah pagi.

"Lay-ah?"

"Hyung,akhirnya kau sadar." Lay menatapku sambil tersenyum. Tunggu dulu! Sadar? Memangnya aku kenapa? Apa aku pingsan?

"Kau demam tadi pagi hyung. Untung sekarang suhu tubuhmu sudah normal." Ucapnya.

"Demam?" ucapku dengan suara yang serak, bahkan aku terkejut mendengar suaraku sendiri.

"Ne. Saat terbangun tadi, Chanyeol hyung terkejut saat tubuhmu sangat panas." Ucapnya lagi.

"Mwo? oh iya, mana yang lainnya?" tanyaku, tapi belum selesai Lay menyelesaikan ucapannya aku teringat sesuatu.

"Bukankah kalian akan pergi jalan-jalan pagi ini?" tanyaku yang juga syok.

"Heuh. Pagi? Apa kau tak lihat sekarang jam berapa? Jam 3 sore, kau tahu?" tiba-tiba Kai muncul dan melipat kedua tangannya sambil bersandar di pintu.

"Jinja? Mianhae. Apa kalian batal pergi?" tanyaku, berharap jawaban mereka seperti ini :

. Kami baru saja pulang.

mungkin kami batal, hanya karena kau.

, kau fikir hanya karena kau sakit, liburan kami jadi batal hah?

Tapi aku salah...

" tentu saja! Dan itu semua karena dirimu!" ucap Kai dan langsung meninggalkan kamar. Aku menatap Lay yang masih tertunduk. Aku harap dia tak menangis, tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk menghiburnya.

"Ne. Chanyeol hyung membatalkannya." Ucapnya pelan.

"Mianhae ne? Ini semua gara-gara hyung yang sakit. Hyung terlalu lemah, sampai tak bisa menjaga kesehatan sendiri."

"Ne. Gwenchana hyung. Itu bukanlah masalah, lain kali kita kan bisa pergi lagi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, dan aku mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Chanyeol hyung mana?" tanyaku.

"Dia sedang mengurus Sehun-ah yang dari tadi menangis dan merajuk." Ucap Lay.

"Gomawo ne Lay-ah, kau benar-benar sangat perngertian." Ucapku dan dia tersenyum.

"Yaak! pengacau, ini buburmu!" Joonmyeon masuk sambil membawa sebuah nampan dan meletakkannya di meja nakasku. Aku menatapnya, lalu menarik tangannya dan memeluknya.

"Yaak! apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" rontanya.

"Gomawo kau peduli dengan hyung. Dan mianhae karena merusak liburanmu." Ucapku.

"Yaak! siapa yang peduli denganmu. Yang membuat bubur itu bukan aku, tapi Chanyeol hyung. Lagipula siapa yang mau membuatkan bubur untuk orang aneh sepertimu hah? bisa-bisanya kau demam di musim panas. Heuh.." gerutunya lalu meninggalkanku, dan kemudian Lay menyusulnya. Dasar anak kecil!

"Kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara berat dari arah pintu.

"Chanyeol, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku merusak liburan kalian."

"Kau tak usah berlebihan. Lain kali kan bisa."

"Tapi aku tak enak dengan mereka, mereka sangat berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Ucapku lagi.

"Ne. Tapi mana mungkin kami meninggalkanmu yang masih sakit. Sebaiknya kau makan buburmu!" ucapnya lagi, lalu meninggalkan kamar. Dia memang baik, aku tahu itu. Tapi kenapa dia tak bisa menghilangkan sikap dinginnya. Aku berharap dia menyuapiku, apa itu terlalu berlebihan? Aku mendesah kecewa. Tapi tiba-tiba dia kembali dan ditangannya membawa sebuah sendok.

"Ayo, biar aku suapi!" ucapnya lalu membantuku duduk. Dengan telaten dia meniup bubur itu lalu menyuapkannya ke mulutku. Aku benar-benar gugup, rasanya jantungku ingin melompat keluar sekarang juga. Aku menyesal telah mengharapkan hal ini. Dia membenarkan posisi bantalku, dan saat tubuhnya berada disampingku aku mencium aroma tubuhnya yang membuatku ingin selalu berada di sisinya. Seandainya tubuh itu memeluk tubuhku, aku tahu itu mustahil tapi aku tak bisa berhenti berharap.

"Cukup!" ucapku menahan tangannya yang hendak menyuapiku lagi.

"Wae?"

"Bubur ini terasa pahit di bibirku! Aku tak bisa memakannya lagi!" ucapku. Dia menyendokan sedikit bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu menggeleng.

"Rasanya pas."

"Ne aku tahu, tapi dilidahku itu terasa pahit." Ucapku.

"Tapi kalau kau tak makan, kau tak akan sembuh."

"Tapi aku tak bisa,sungguh! Rasanya pahit." Ucapku lagi. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu kembali menyuapkan bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya, tapi kini dalam jumlah yang cukup besar. Aku menatapnya aneh, tapi kemudian dia menarik tengkukku dan menyalurkan bubur itu ke dalam mulutku melalui sebuah ciuman. Aku membulatkan mataku, lalu menelan bubur itu saat ciuman kami terlepas.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Aku masih syok dengan kejadian barusan. Aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku. Dia kembali mengulangi hal itu, dan bodohnya aku menerimanya lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai suapan ke lima. Aku menahan tangannya yang ingin menyendok lagi.

"Cukup! A-aku sudah kenyang." Ucapku gugup, dan bisa dipastikan wajahku pasti sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia mengangguk, lalu bangkit dan membawa mangkuk itu keluar, tentunya setelah memberiku air minum. Aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal.

"Aigoo! Apa barusan? Apa aku bermimpi?" ucapku.

"Sesenang itukah?" terdengar sebuah suara, dari manusia paling menyebalkan didunia siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai.

"Kau? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kau pura-pura bodoh, atau memang bodoh?" ucapnya ketus. Aku mendengus kesal, lalu membulatkan mataku saat menyadari sesuatu. Apa yang dimaksud Kai adalah kejadian tadi? Apa dia melihatnya?

"K-kau melihat..nya?" tanyaku cemas.

"Bodoh! Pintu ini tak tertutup, mungkin jika Sehun-ah belum tidur dia juga akan melihatnya! Kau jangan membawa pengaruh buruk di rumah ini!" ucapnya lagi, lalu pergi.

...

...

Aku berusaha bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur, bagaimana pun aku harus membuat makan malam. Kasihan mereka pasti kepalaran. Aku mendengar suara ribut diruang tamu, aku rasa mereka asyik disana. Aku mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari dalam kulkas. Tubuhku masih terasa sedikit lemas, jadi aku bekerja secara perlahan. Lagipula ini masih jam setengah tujuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" terdengar sebuah suara yang membuatku menoleh.

"A-aku sedang membuat makan malam." Ucapku.

"Tapi kau kan masih sakit. Kami berencana untuk makan diluar!" ucapnya.

"Benarkah? Aku fikir kalian tak makan." Sahutku lagi.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Kalau sudah sebaiknya aku katakan pada anak-anak kalau makan dirumah saja!" ucapnya hendak berbalik.

"ANDWEE!" teriakku dan aku sempat terkejut saat suaraku berubah menjadi banyak. Ternyata itu bukan hanya suaraku tapi suara empat orang yang lain, yang nampak sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Jangan dibatalkan lagi hyung!" rengek Kai.

"Ne~ Yaak! Hyunnie, kenapa kau thuka thekali meluthak acala olang?" ucap Sehun yang nampak kesal.

"Ne. Kau selalu membuat kami batal melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Joonmyeon menghela nafas kecewa, padahal niatku baik ingin memasakan mereka, tahu begini lebih baik aku tidur di kamar.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kalau begitu kita makan diluar saja! Kau gantilah bajumu!" ucap Chanyeol dan aku mengangguk.

..

...

"Yaak! kau lama sekali Baekhyun-ah." Bentak Kai, dan aku segera berlari keluar kamar.

"Ne..ne. aku selesai!" sahutku.

Mobil kami melaju ke sebuah restourant yang cukup besar. Dan sesampainya disana kami disambut oleh beberapa pelayan.

"Huwaa.. aku sudah lapar." Ucap Kai.

"Ne. Aromanya tercium sampai kesini." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Thehun ingin thegela makan." Ucap Sehun yang menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Kami duduk di salah satu meja, lalu memesan makanan kesukaan kami.

...

...

Perut kami terasa sangat kenyang, bahkan anak-anak sedang tidur pulas di kursi belakang. Kami sedang diam di sebuah taman, Chanyeol bilang ingin menikmati kebebasan sesaat. Antara kami berdua tak ada yang bicara, benar-benar sepi.

"Bisakah aku keluar sebentar?" ucapku padanya, lalu segera keluar. Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar, rasanya sesak di dalam karena jantungku terus berdebar dari tadi, aku benar-benar gugup. Jarang-jarang aku berada satu mobil dengannya. Aku menyandarkan diriku di mobil bagian depan. Aku memegang jantungku yang berdetak dengan kencang. Lalu aku mendengar seseorang keluar dari mobil, dan ternyata itu Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ani." Sahutku.

"Hhm.. waktu cepat sekali berjalan ne?"

"Ne." Sahutku lagi.

"Tak terasa dua tahun kita telah menikah. Apa kau merasa bosan? Akhir-akhir ini aku perhatikan kau sering menghindar. Kau bosan?"

"Ak-aku.."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Sebaiknya kita bercerai saja!"

"Mwo?" pekikku.

"Aku merasa tak adil denganmu. Seolah-olah kau kunikahi untuk menjadi pengasuh dari adik-adikku. Kau pasti tertekan, kau masih muda tapi sudah harus menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Ini semua salahku yang melamarmu malam itu. Jadi untuk menebus itu, sebaiknya kita bercerai saja." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Cerai ? aku sama sekali tak pernah terfikir akan hal itu, baiklah dulu pernah. Tapi, sekarang? Tidak sama sekali. Aku menghindar karena aku selalu gugup tiap di dekatnya, bukan karena aku tak menyukainya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku katakan?

"Ka-kapan...?" tanyaku. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, kenapa hal itu bisa keluar dari mulutku? Seolah-olah aku menyetujui hal itu.

"Minggu depan." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"Mwo?" hati ini benar-benar sakit. Aku tak ingin berpisah darinya sama sekali. Kenapa? Kenapa disaat aku benar-benar mencintainya ia mengatakan untuk berpisah? Apa dia tak ada perasaan denganku? Apa dihatinya tak ada tempat untukku?

" Selama perceraian kita di proses kau bisa tinggal di rumahmu, atau tetap di rumaku." Ucapnya lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau tidak mengena di hati kalian..

Silahkan berikan kritikan dan pujian kalian melalui kotak review, hehehehe..

review nya please.


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Tittle : This is my life ? part 3

Rating : T

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Zang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon, Do kyungsoo, Kim Minseok, and other.

Makasi buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Review kalian sangat membangun, entah negatif atau positif sama-sama penting. Aku udah bales semua review kalian, maaf kalau ada yang gak kebales, habisnya gak ada link URL nya..

Di Chapter ini jangan lupa reviewnya..

Gomawo…

Hari sudah larut. Tapi mata ini sama sekali tak mau terpejam, aku melirik ke sosok disampingku. Dia tidur dengan nyenyak sepertinya dia memang menginginkan perceraian itu. Otakku terus berputar memikirkan tentang perceraian itu. Kenapa aku merasa tak rela? Seharusnya aku senang bukan? Ini berarti aku bebas, aku bisa berkumpul bersama-sama Xiumin dan Kyungsoo lagi setiap harinya. Tapi tidak! Hati ini seolah menolak semua hal manis itu, siapa yang peduli dengan kebebasan, aku sudah nyaman dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang, tapi..

"Kau belum tidur?" suara berat itu membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ne. Aku tak bisa tidur." Sahutku dan dia semakin melebarkan kelopak matanya.

"Wae? Apa ada hal yang sedang kau fikirkan?" tanyanya lagi, hati ini rasanya berdetak sangat kencang. Kalian tahu kenapa? Ini pertama kalinya kami bicara diatas tempat tidur berdua seperti ini.

"Hm. Banyak."

"Apa itu tentang perceraian kita?" tanyanya lagi. Entah mengapa aku seperti benci mendengar kata cerai, seperti sebuah phobia bagiku.

"Entahlah." Ucapku sambil memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Maafkan aku!" ucapnya dan membuatku menoleh ke arahnya heran.

"Untuk apa?"

"Maafkan aku karena aku baru bisa menceraikanmu sekarang, seharusnya aku menceraikanmu sejak dulu. Aku sudah merebut kebahagianmu." Ucapnya. Aku melempar pandanganku kembali ke atas. Aku takut dia melihat air yang sudah menggenangi mataku, walaupun sebenarnya itu akan sulit terlihat mengingat lampu kamar kami dalam keadaan mati, tapi aku tetap tak bisa menangis di depannya.

"Ani. Kau tak salah. Bukankah aku yang bersih keras minta orangtuaku menikahkan kita." Ucapku dengan sedikit senyum paksaan.

"Tapi malam itu aku yang melamarmu kan? seandainya waktu itu aku tak melakukanya, tak mabuk dan menabrakmu, pasti semua ini tak akan terjadi." Ucapnya lagi. Entah mengapa pengakuan itu membuatku sakit, kata-katanya seolah ia menyesali pertemuan itu.

"N-ne." Sahutku lagi, dan segera membalikkan tubuhku. Aku tak kuat lagi, air mata ini sepertinya akan segera meluncur turun.

"Baekhyun-ah?" mengapa panggilan itu terdengar berbeda di telingaku.

"Bisakah aku minta sesuatu?" ucapnya lagi.

"M-mwo?" ucapku berusaha tegar agar suaraku tak bergetar.

"Bisakah selama proses perceraian ini berlangsung, kita menjadi suami istri yang sebenarnya untuk seminggu? Hhmm.. aku tak memaksa, jadi kalau kau tak mau aku tak_"

"Aku mau." Sahutku cepat, entah apa yang sedang merasukiku dan mengambil alih pikiranku.

"Ne. Gomawo." Ucapnya. Dan tepat setelah ucapannya barusan, air mataku meluncur dengan mulusnya. Hatiku benar-benar sakit, seolah tak ada harapan bagi kami untuk tetap bersatu. Lalu aku merasakan sesuatu melingkar di pinggangku, sesuatu yang membuat tubuhku terasa hangat. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan panasnya suhu tubuh Chanyeol di belakangku, dan jangan lupakan nafasnya yang terdengar beraturan yang terus menerpa tengkukku.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 2 tahun hal ini terjadi, Chanyeol memelukku. Apakah mimpiku menjadi sebuah kenyataan? Aku rasa jawabannya iya. Aku tersenyum dengan mata yang masih basah, aku menyentuh punggung tangannya dan mengeratkan peganganku, setelahnya aku merasakan lagi hidungnya yang menyentuh tengkukku, dan wajahnya yang semakin tenggelam ke dalam lipatan antara pundak dan leherku.

Ini benar-benar sebuah mimpi, tapi mataku terbuka lebar saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir di tengkukku, sesuatu yang terasa hangat. Apa dia menangis? Seorang Park Chanyeol yang sangat dingin dan tegas, kini sedang menangis? Itu tak mungkin! Aku putuskan untuk menoleh kearahnya, tapi sebuah suara menghentikanku.

"Jangan! Jangan lihat aku! Biarkan saja! Anggap kau tak merasakan apapun, aku mohon." Ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar parau, aku putuskan untuk menuruti ucapannya. Aku kembali menutup mataku, dan mengeratkan kembali tanganku, dan kalian tahu? dia membalas pegangan itu, aku rasa malam ini adalah malam terindah seumur hidupku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, tak ada cahaya matahari yang mengenai kelopak mataku, tak ada suara kicauan burung, tak ada suara mesin pabrik yang berbunyi dan tak ada suara ketukan pintu seperti biasanya. Tentu, karena ini masih jam 5 dini hari. Aku terbangun karena aku tak merasakan pelukan hangat Chanyeol lagi, aku melihat ke arah sisi yang kosong di ranjangku. Kemana dia? Tak mungkin ia sudah berangkat kerja. Aku memilih berjalan ke luar, dan aku dapati suara dentingan dari pisau yang sedang memotong sesuatu.

"Chanyeol?" ucapku heran saat melihat dia sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur.

"Hei! Kau sudah bangun? Kemarilah." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku sedang memasak untukmu."

"Me-masak?"

"Ne. Aku tak pernah melakukannya untukmu bukan? Sekarang aku akan memasakanmu sesuatu, kau bisa duduk di depan meja makan, atau kau ingin disini menemaniku?" ucapnya sambil mengulaskan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang baru pertama kali ini aku lihat. Apa kali ini aku bermimpi lagi? Ini kenyataan bukan? Dia menggetarkan tubuhku, dan hal itu membuatku tersadar kalau ini bukan mimpi.

"Ak-aku akan diam disini." Ucapku, dan seketika aku merasa tubuhku terangkat ke udara. Dia mengangkatku dan mendudukanku di meja bar dapur, tepat disebelahku ia sedang memasak.

Apa ini? Kenapa ia bisa berubah seperti ini? Ia sedang berakting kah? Apa ia sedang mengikuti suatu audisi untuk memerankan suatu karakter dalam sebuah film? Atau ini adalah sifat aslinya? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia menyembunyikan sifat aslinya selama dua tahun? Entahlah! Aku lelah menerka. Kini aku hanya memperhatikannya yang dengan telaten memasak sup daging, aku tak menyangka dia sudah berteman akrab dengan pisau dapur serta bumbu dapur. Aku fikir sahabatnya hanyalah laptop dan berkas-berkas saja.

"Wae? Kau masih tak percaya aku pandai memasak?" ucapnya tanpa menolehku.

"Orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat aku berusia 22 tahun, meninggalkanku dengan 4 orang adik yang masih sangat kecil, bahkan usia Sehun baru menginjak setahun waktu itu. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus mengganti peran orang tuaku untuk merawat mereka." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tegar. Aku memang sudah mendengar cerita perihal orang tua mereka tapi dari mulut Lay, bukan dari dirinya langsung.

"Maafkan aku!" ucapnya lagi, dan aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Aku tahu kau terlahir di keluarga yang berkecukupan, dan kau juga anak semata wayang. Tapi karena menikah denganku, kau jadi harus mandiri. Kau dengan susah payah belajar masak dari sahabatmu Kyungsoo, belajar merawat adik-adikku dari Xiumin. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu, tapi aku juga minta maaf karena telah menyusahkanmu." Ucapnya.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih ataupun meminta maaf. Itu sudah kewajibanku menjadi seorang istri, Chanyeol." Sahutku dan dia tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutku pelan. Entah mengapa aku merasa perlakuan itu membuatku semakin melayang.

"Oh iya, mulai sekarang kita akan berbagi tugas. Aku yang akan mengantar anak-anak, dan kau yang mengurusi rumah. Aku tak akan lembur lagi, aku akan pulang tepat waktu dan tak akan melewatkan sarapan, dan makan malam." Ucapnya, entah mengapa hal itu membuatku senang.

"Janji?" ucapku sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingku layaknya anak kecil.

"Ne. Aku berjanji." Sahutnya dan menautkan jarinya ke jariku.

"Hm, aku harus menyiapkan meja makan dulu. Sepertinya mereka akan sarapan lebih awal." Ucapnya lalu berjalan melaluiku. Aku masih terduduk, entah mengapa jantungku terus berdebar. Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tak dari dulu saja ia memperlihatkan perhatian dan kasih sayangnya? Aku memutuskan untuk membantunya.

Aku mengeluarkan sekotak susu dari dalam kulkas, dan menyiapkan sebuah nampan dan tentunya gelas. Gelas? Oh iya kemana gelas yang biasa aku letakan di samping tempat cuci piring? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, aku membuka lemari gantung yang berada benar, Chanyeol memindahkannya kesana. Aku menjinjitkan kakiku, karena gelas itu berada cukup tinggi dari jangkauanku. Sedikit lagi tanganku meraih gelas itu, tapi..

Grep..

Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku, dan tangannya yang satunya meraih gelas itu. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan kudapati dia tersenyum.

"Perutmu terlihat." Ucapnya. Aku menundukan kepalaku, dan merutuki baju tidurku yang pendek ini.

"Mian.. aku hanya ingin mengambil gelas itu." Ucapku. Dia mengangkat daguku, dan menatapku.

"Kalau kau butuh pertolongan kau bisa memintanya padaku!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, dan setelah itu bibirnya dengan cepat melesat di bibirku.

"Morning kiss." Bisiknya, betapa terkejutnya aku, dan betapa konyolnya tampangku sekarang. Pasti terlihat sangat bodoh dengan tubuh mematung dan mata membulat.

"Kau tak menyukainya, baiklah_"

"Ani aku suka." Jawabku cepat, aku segera menutup bibirku karena kelepasan. Dapat kulihat dia tersenyum sekarang. Dia kembali mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukanku di tempat tadi, mata kami masih saling bertatapan. Dia meraih tengkukku dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tahu apa yang kami lakukan? Yuph kami berciuman, dia menciumku dengan lembut. Entah mengapa aku sama sekali tak melawan, dan entah mengapa juga kenangan 2 tahun lalu terulang kembali.

Tanganku terangkat dan segera melingkar di lehernya, sedangkan tangannya melingkar di pinggangku dan yang lainnya menekan tengkukku. Aku menutup mataku menikmati rasa manis dari bibir kami, lidah kami bertautan di dalam terasa hangat. Kepala kami bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Dan aku tersadar kini tangan Chanyeol bergerak membuka kancing piyamaku. Ciuman kami terlepas, aku mendesah kecewa tapi kemudian sebuah desahan nikmat keluar dari bibirku saat Chanyeol mencium dan menyesap leherku. Rasanya sedikit geli, perih, sakit dan.. basah.

"Aahh.." desahanku kembali terdengar, jujur. Ini memalukan, aku sama sekali tak pernah mendesah di depan orang lain.

"Hyung!?" panggilan itu? Kami berdua menghentikan kegiatan kami dan segera menoleh. Aku terkejut setengah mati saat kudapati Lay dan Kai sedang menatap kami, Lay dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dan Kai dengan tatapan tajam yang sepertinya tertuju padaku. Aku dengan kelabaan memperbaiki piyamaku, dengan wajah yang sudah merona merah.

"L-Lay-ah? K-Kai-ah?" ucapku gagap. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa, sedangkan Chanyeol memasang wajah bersalah.

…

…

Aku menghela nafas setelah selesai menceritakan semua yang terjadi pagi ini.

"Apa? Jadi mereka mendapatimu sedang berciuman panas di dapur bersama Chanyeol sshi?" pekik Xiumin terkejut tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

"Ne." Sahutku pasrah.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Selama sarapan kami sama sekali tak ada berbicara, kecuali menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan Joonmyeon. Rasanya benar-benar canggung." Sahutku lagi lalu segera meminum teh yang aku buat sendiri.

"Aigoo itu benar-benar parah. Tapi kenapa sikapnya berubah begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti. Mungkin karena perceraian kami, dia mungkin merasa bersalah." Ucapku lagi.

"Ini benar-benar aneh. Mendadak ia ingin menceraikanmu dan mendadak ia bersikap hangat padamu." Selidik Xiumin sambil menjentik-jentikan jari telunjuknya di depan dagunya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak mengerti."

Ceklek..

Blam.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo , dan aku hanya menghela nafas. Siapa lagi yang pulang kerumah jam segini tanpa memberi salam.

"Kai." Ucapku malas. Dan benar sesosok namja tinggi dengan wajah yang ditekuk masuk, dan berjalan dengan santainya menuju kamar tanpa memperdulikan kami.

" Kenapa sikapnya sangat tak sopan seperti itu?" tanya Xiumin, dan aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku.

"Dia bahkan tak memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung."

"Mwo?"pekik Xiumin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sudah pernah bertemu dengannya hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Baekhyun-ah, dimana ***** ku?" terdengar teriakan Kai dari dalam kamarnya. Tapi aku tak mendengar apapun.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarmu."

"Dimana ****ku?" dia meninggikan suaranya tapi masih tak terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Apa? Keluarlah kalau mau bicara!"

"Aku bilang dimana seragam basket...ku." ucapannya merendah dengan mata yang membulat. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari kalau dirumah ini ada teman-temanku. Dia segera masuk sambil membanting pintu.

"Yaak! jangan banting pintu. Sehun sedang tidur." Teriakku.

"Pfftt.. hahahahaha. Sepertinya dia malu." Ucap Xiumin sambil tertawa terbahak.

"Benar. Hahahahaha.." tawaku sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Xiumin melihat jam tangannya.

"Baekhyun-ah,Kyungsoo-ah. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke toko, aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkannya." Ucap Xiumin, dan kami hanya mengangguk, lalu dia melesat pergi.

"Kau bagaimana?"

"Hhmm.. aku sedang libur hari ini. Jadi aku ingin bermain lebih lama lagi." Sahut Kyungsoo dan aku hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi, aku membaca pesan yang tertera disana. 'CEPAT KE KAMARKU! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB KARENA MEMBUATKU MALU! KALAU KAU TAK MENURUTINYA MATI KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!' bunyi pesan itu dengan caps lock .

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dan terdengar suara rengekan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo-ah, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" ucapku dan dia menatapku heran ,lalu mengangguk.

**Normal POV**

Tok..tok..tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Kai tersenyum, dia berdiri menghadap pintu dan berada cukup jauh dari pintu. Dia membawa sebuah bola air di tangannya, bola itu baru saja ia buat dengan balon yang ia ambil dari audium sekolah yang sedang mengadakan persiapan untuk ulang tahun sekolahnya dan menambahkan air kedalam balon itu lalu mengikatnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah pintu dengan tangan yang sudah bersiap untuk melempar.

"Masuk!" ucap Kai, dan pintu itu terbuka.

"Hana.. dul.. set.." ucapnya lalu melempar bola air itu. Sebuah sosok nampak mematung dan sedikit terkejut menatap bola air yang melambung ke arahnya. Kai membulatkan matanya dan dengan cepat berlari mendahului bola air itu..

PLAASSHH..

Bola air itu pecah mengenai punggung Kai yang kini basah. Namun sosok tadi berhasil selamat, dan kini berada dalam dekapan Kai. Nafas Kai memburu, dan jantungnya berdetak kencang sosok itu mendorong tubuh Kai pelan.

"Mi-mianhaeyo." Ucap Kai gugup. Namja itu tersenyum.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan hah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"A-aku.."

"Kau pasti ingin mengerjai Baekhyun kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu..itu.."

"Berhentilah menjahilinya. Oh iya, kau Kai kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Kau pasti Kyungsoo kan?"

"Ne. Aku Do Kyungsoo sahabat Baekhyun, kakak iparmu." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi, lalu hendak pergi.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau yang masuk. Mana Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Kai sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Dia sedang menidurkan Sehun yang terbangun. Aku disuruhnya memberikan ini padamu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberikan sebuah seragam basket.

"Kau pasti sangat suka bermain basket?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Darimana kau tahu?"

"Terlihat dari kulitmu, pasti kau sering berjemur di bawah terik matahari." Ucap Kyungsoo polos. Kai mengertakan giginya, namun ia menahan dirinya untuk tak marah.

"Hehehehe.. ne. Tapi kulitku memang gelap sejak lahir." Ucap Kai sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hmm.. Tapi itu terlihat indah dan menurutku kau terlihat sangat manly. Aku suka." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu berjalan keluar, tapi Kai menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cepat sebelum Kyungsoo berhasil keluar. Kyungsoo menatap Kai heran.

"Benarkah kau menyukainya?" tanya Kai.

"Ne. Aku menyukai_" ucapan Kyungsoo tertunda, wajahnya berubah serius saat menyadari ucapannya.

"eh maksudku bukan suka dalam artian seperti itu.."

"Sstt.. sekali kau bilang suka, aku menganggap itu sebagai suka yang ku maksud. Apa kau ingin menyentuhnya?" ucap Kai sambil meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menyusupkannya ke dalam baju yang ia pakai, lalu mengelusnya.

"Yaak! apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Kyungsoo marah, sambil menarik paksa tangannya. Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo akan segera membuka pintu segera menahan tubuh itu dan mencium bibir plum Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar, lalu ia mendorong tubuh itu.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelap bibirnya.

"Aku menciummu chagi. Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Kai seduktif.

"Yaak ! apa kau tak sadar berapa umurmu? Kau masih anak-anak."

"Siapa bilang? Sebentar lagi usiaku 19 tahun."

"Ne aku tahu. Tapi kau harus tahu. Usiaku itu sudah 22 tahun. Aku ini terlalu tua untukmu."

"Ani. Umur kita tak jauh berbeda. Hanya terpaut 3 tahun."

"Ck! Aani. Sudahlah! Aku mau keluar." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berbalik, tapi Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo paksa.

"Aakh. Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sakit."

"Hatiku jauh lebih sakit, Kyungsoo."

"Mwo?"

"Ne. Hatiku sakit karena aku hanya bisa mengkhayalkanmu, tak bisa bertemu denganmu, tapi kali ini mimpiku menjadi nyata kau..kau ada dihadapanku." Ucap Kai.

"Kai, kau harus sadar. Kau ini terlalu muda untukku. Mian."

"Ani. Walaupun aku lebih muda darimu, tapi sikapku bisa bersanding dengan sikapmu yang lebih tua dariku.."

"Pfft.."

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau bahkan tak bisa mengatur suhu air untuk mandimu." Ucap Kyungsoo dan Kai mendelik.

"Baekhyyuuuunnnnn-ah... MATIII KAUUU!" teriak Kai keras, membuat Kyungsoo menutup telinganya.

"Aku pul_ aigoo! Suara apa itu hyung?" ucap Joonmyeon terkejut saat memasuki rumah.

"Molla." Sahut Lay dengan tatapan bingung.

"Huweeee..." Sehun yang sudah tertidur terbangun karena terkejut. Baekhyun yang sudah menutup matanya pun terkejut. Dan tersadarkan.

"Ulljima..ulljima Sehun-ah."

"HUWEEE.."

**Normal POV end**

Aku benar-benar mengutuk namja bernama Kai itu. Aku tak habis fikir bisa-bisanya ia berteriak sekeras itu dan membuat Sehun menangis. Padahal tanganku sudah nyaris putus karena terus menepuk-nepuk pantat Sehun. Untung saja Chanyeol datang dan segera menggendong Sehun dan hasilnya Sehun kembali tertidur di kamarnya. Sedangkan kami berlima, -hanya berlima karena Kyungsoo buru-buru pulang- sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Aku duduk disamping Chanyeol yang menatap Kai sebal. Kai berdiri dengan satu kaki terangkat, dan kedua tangan di telinga. Sudah 30 menit Kai dalam posisi itu, sebenarnya aku kasihan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada yang bisa melawan seorang Park Chanyeol yang sedang marah.

"Bukankah hyung sudah katakan untuk tak berteriak di dalam rumah?" ucap Chanyeol dan Kai menundukan kepalanya.

"Jawab hyung!"

"Ne." Sahut Kai malas. Lay dan Joonmyeon saling tatap lalu kembali menunduk.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih melakukannya? Kau tahu Sehun nyaris kehilangan waktu tidur siangnya, dan Baekhyun hyung sudah kelelahan. Tidak bisakah kau biarkan dia istirahat?"

"Chanyeol dengarkan_"  
"Diamlah Baekhyun-ah, kau jangan membelanya lagi!" ucap Chanyeol dan aku menghela nafas kecewa.

" Kau sudah keterlaluan Jongin. Baekhyun hyung sangat sayang padamu dan pada kalian semua. Dia bahkan merelakan masa depannya untuk merawat kalian, kalian harus sadar itu. Dia itu istriku, kakak ipar kalian. Seharusnya kalian menghormatinya sama seperti kalian menghormatiku. Dia bukan pembantu yang bisa seenaknya kau suruh-suruh. Ini semua salah eomma dan appa dulu yang terlalu memanjakan kalian, makanya kalian menjadi seperti ini. Aku mentolerir kalian tak memanggil Baekhyun hyung dengan sebutan hyung, tapi bukan berarti kalian tak menghormatinya kan?" ucap Chanyeol, hatiku benar-benar tersentuh ternyata dia sangat peduli padaku.

"Chanyeol? Sepertinya kita sudah melewatkan waktu makan siang. Kasihan mereka belum makan." Ucapku berusaha menolong. Chanyeol menatapku lalu menghela nafas, aku tahu dia bukan orang yang tega seperti itu.

..

...

Kami berlima sedang duduk di depan meja makan, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara bahkan suara dentingan sendok pun tak terdengar. ' Makan jangan bersuara!' sepertinya slogan ini memang berlaku disini, tak ada suara, tak ada pertengkaran, hal itu yang terjadi bila kalian berada satu meja dengan seorang Park Chanyeol. Kai sepertinya masih marah padaku, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena menceritakan semua masalahku pada Kyungsoo. Kami bersahabat sejak lama, jadi sudah tak ada rahasia lagi antara kami, dan saat itu aku pernah menceritakan tentang kebiasaan buruk Kai. Aku hanya menelan salivaku kasar,saat Kai menatapku dengan tatapan ingin membunuhku.

"Aku dengar..." suara itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, kami berempat menatapnya heran, ini pertama kalinya seorang Park Chanyeol bicara di depan meja makan.

"Ada sebuah desa yang bagus." Sambungnya lagi.

"De-desa? Apa hyung berencana akan pindah ke desa?" tanya Kai dengan wajah cemas.

"Apa hyung dipindah tugaskan?" tanya Joonmyeon tak kalah cemasnya.

"A-apa hyung akan mengasingkan kami kesana?" oke, pertanyaan Lay barusan membuat ia mendapatkan dua death glare dari saudaranya, dan satu wajah cengo dariku. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ani, kita akan berlibur."

"MWOOO?" seru kami berempat seperti paduan suara.

"Ne. Kita akan berlibur. Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ta-tapi? Kau kan harus bekerja?" tanyaku.

"Ne aku tahu. Selama ini aku tak pernah mengambil cutiku, jadi tak ada salahnya aku menggunakannya sekarang. Kita akan berlibur selama 3 hari disana."

"Jinja?" seru mereka bertiga senang, aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Tapi Joonmyeon-ah, bukankah kau bilang ada test besok lusa?" tanyaku.

"Ah itu tak masalah. Aku bisa menyusul nanti." Sahut Joonmyeon senang seolah itu masalah mudah.

"Lay-ah, bukankah kau akan ada kerja kelompok untuk tugasmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Heuh, selama ini selalu aku yang menyelesaikan tugas kelompok, jadi sekali-kali aku tak ada kan tak apa-apa." Sahut Lay.

"Kai-ah? Bukankah kau ada latihan dance yang sama sekali tak bisa kau lewati?"

"Sekali-kali kan tak apa." Sahutnya enteng.

"Tapi kau kan tak pernah melewatkannya sehari pun? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau ketinggalan?"

"Aku ini pintar, jadi aku bisa mempelajarinya seorang diri." Sahutnya lagi.

"Oh iya, bukankah kau ada pertandingan basket?" ucapku lagi, dan kali ini Kai memberikan death glarenya lagi padaku.

"Pertandingan itu diundur minggu depan." Ucapnya dengan tampang kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu hah? apa kau tak suka dengan liburan ini? Kalau begitu kau tak usah ikut saja." Ucapnya dengan wajah masam.

"A-ani. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kalian kan masih sekolah." Ucapku gugup.

"Itu biar aku yang urus, aku yang akan meminta izin pada guru mereka." Sahut Chanyeol.

" Kapan kita berangkat hyung?"tanya Joonmyeon.

"Besok."

"Yeeee..." sorak semuanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehhehehe…

Bagaimanakah liburan mereka?

Mari kita tampung di kotak review saudara-saudara..


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Tittle : This is my life ? part 4

Rating : T

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Zang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon, Do kyungsoo, Kim Minseok, and other.

Makasi buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Review kalian sangat membangun, entah negatif atau positif sama-sama penting. Aku udah bales semua review kalian, maaf kalau ada yang gak kebales, manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan.

Di Chapter ini jangan lupa reviewnya..

Gomawo…

...

Kami tiba di sebuah desa yang cukup sepi, asri dan damai. Aku lupa nama desa ini, tadi saat Chanyeol mengatakannya aku sedang tak fokus, tapi siapa yang peduli yang jelas desa ini bisa menjadi tempat bersantai kami untuk 3 hari ke depan.

"Ayo kita turunkan barang-barang!" ucap Chanyeol, aku mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju bagasi mobil.

"Hyung, kita akan tinggal dimana? Aku tak melihat hotel disini!" ucap Kai.

"Siapa bilang kita akan tinggal di Hotel." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan menurunkan barang-barang.

"Aigoo! Kau ada-ada saja Kai hyung. Disini mana ada hotel." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Lalu? Kita akan tidur dimana?" tanya Kai cemas.

"Apa kita akan menumpang dirumah warga?" tanya Lay yang sedang membantu menurunkan barang-barang.

"Ani." Sahut Chanyeol, dan Kai nampak bernafas lega.

"Kau hampir benar Lay, kita memang akan menginap di rumah warga, namun rumah sewaan, jadi kita tak akan menumpang." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Ohh.." kami semua ber-oh ria. Aku benar-benar salut terhadap Chanyeol darimana dia bisa menyiapkan semua ini.

Kami mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol yang menuju sebuah jalan setapak. Aku iba melihatnya yang membawa begitu banyak barang, koper, tas ransel, tas jinjing, tapi semua itu bukan miliknya. Bukan salahku bukan? Dia sendiri yang menawarkan membawakan tasku, hhm.. benar-benar suami idaman. Aku tersenyum sambil menatap punggungnya yang terus berjalan di depanku.

"Baekhyunnie? Kenapa thenyum-thenyum thendiri?" ucap Sehun yang berada di punggungku.

"Ani. Hyung hanya senang akhirnya kita bisa berlibur."

"Ne. Thehun juga thenang." Ucapnya.

"Aigoo! Kenapa kalian tak bisa pelan?" aku menoleh mendengar suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Kai, yang kini nampak mempoutkan bibirnya dan memandang kesal dan lagi-lagi ke arahku.

"Siapa suruh kau membawa banyak barang?" ucap Joonmyeon yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Aku fikir kita akan menginap di hotel."

"Hyung kan sudah tahu kalau kita akan berlibur di desa, ckckckckk.. dasar manja." Ucap Lay juga yang melewatinya. Kai hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sampai!" ucap Chanyeol dan kami semua menoleh ke arahnya. Sebuah rumah yang nampak sederhana, namun terkesan sangat indah dan unik.

"Huwaaa.. cantik." Ucapku dan Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Kecil tapi sangat kental dengan aroma alam." Ucap Joonmyeon

"Benar. Di Seoul kita tak akan pernah menemui rumah seperti ini." Ucap Lay.

"Kau benar. Jonginie, kemari! Sebaiknya kau lihat juga." Ucap Chanyeol dan Kai hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ne.." sahutnya malas.

"Hyung kan sudah katakan padamu jangan membawa barang yang tak berguna! Ayo cepat kita masuk!" ucap Chanyeol dan kami semua segera masuk, meninggalkan Kai yang masih berjalan di belakang. Benar-benar minimalis, bahkan di dalam pun hanya ada tiga kamar berukuran kecil.

"Hyung kenapa hanya ada tiga kamar?" tanya Lay.

"Ne. Kita akan berbagi!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Berarti satu kamar berisi 2 orang."ucap Joonmyeon lagi.

"Ne." Sahut Chanyeol senang.

"Oh iya hyung, aku tak melihat ada kamar mandi disini." Ucap Lay yang masih berkeliling di dalam rumah.

"Jinja?" ucapku dan segera berlari mengejar Lay.

"Benar, tak ada Chanyeol." Ucapku dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Ini desa, dan di desa jarang penduduk yang memiliki kamar mandi dalam. Jadi kita butuh sedikit usaha untuk mencapai kamar mandi." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Sedikit usaha?" tanyaku. Dan dia mengangguk.

"Sedikit hyung?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil membuat gerakan dengan jarinya.

"Ne sedikit." Balas Chanyeol dengan gerakan yang sama pula- mendekatkan ibu jari dengan telunjuk-

" Kalau begitu cepat tunjukan padaku hyung! Aku sudah tak tahan ingin buang air kecil." Ucap Kai yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul sambil melilitkan kedua kakinya.

"Baiklah! Disana!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah halaman belakang.

"Aku ikut!" ucap Joonmyeon dan karena penasaran –mungkin – kami semua ikut berjalan keluar.

"Mana?" tanya Kai, karena saat menuju halaman belakang sama sekali tak ada apa-apa kecuali ayunan tua yang sudah mulai usang.

"Disana!" ucap Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah gerbang, Kai pun membuka gerbang itu.

"Mwo? ini tangga menuju ke bawah hyung. Dan sepertinya masuk ke dalam hutan itu." Ucap Kai.

"Memang! Kau tinggal ikuti saja!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan berbeda dengan kami yang masih cengo. Namun segera berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak itu.

"Hyung kapan sampainya aku sudah tak tahan."

"Sebentar lagi Jonginie."

"Lama sekali. Aku lelah." Ucap Lay dan aku hanya menepuk pundaknya agar tak banyak mengeluh, aku takut Chanyeol akan berubah dingin lagi.

"Nah sampai kan?" ucap Chanyeol dan tubuh kami terasa merosot karena yang ada di hadapan kami jauh dari kata toilet, itu hanya sebuah gubuk kecil dari kayu yang terletak dekat sungai dan nampak jauh dari keramaian.

"Akh aku tak peduli! Aku sudah tak tahan." Ucap Kai dan segera berlari ke dalam toilet. Aku, Joonmyeon, Lay, dan Sehun hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat tempat yang disebut sebagai toilet itu.

"Hyung. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba nanti malam aku ingin buang air kecil?" tanya Lay, dan kali ini ada benarnya juga, siapa yang mau berjalan malam-malam di tempat seperti ini.

"Kau bisa bangunkan saudaramu bukan?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ani aku tak akan mau. Kalau hyung mau simpan saja di botol!" Ucap Joonmyeon.

" Ide bagus." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Mwo?" pekikku heran.

"Tapi bila ingin buang air besar?" tanya Lay lagi. Aku melihat begitu banyak kegusaran di wajah lembut Lay.

"Tenang kau tak akan ingin buang air malam hari, jika kau tak makan banyak saat makan malam nanti." Sahutku berusaha menenangkan.

….

….

Hari sudah malam, bahkan lolongan anjing terdengar sangat mengerikan. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menutup mataku, bahkan tubuhku bergerak dengan gusar. Dari tadi perutku sangat sakit, aku ingin buang air besar. Aigoo! Ini semua karena kebodohanku yang makan malam sangat banyak, salahkan masakan Chanyeol yang begitu enak hingga membuatku lupa diri dan terus menambah, pantas saja semua menatapku aneh saat di meja makan tadi.

"Kau kenapa?" terdengar suara ngebass yang selalu aku rindukan.

"Uhm.. ak..aku.. perutku...sakit." ucapku antara malu, menahan sakit, dan mengantuk.

"Aigoo! Kenapa tak membangunkanku! Ayo aku antar!" tawarnya.

"Ke toilet itu?"

"Tentu saja kemana lagi? Dan ada apa dengan kata 'itu' ?"

"Ah.. ..ani.."

"Ayo!" ucapnya dan segera menarik tanganku.

Kami berjalan di tengah kegelapan, hanya ada senter sebagai sumber cahaya kami. Aku terus menggenggam tanganya saat aku merasakan ada hawa-hawa aneh di sekitar semak-semak itu. Mungkin aku bisa di bilang berlebihan, tapi ayolah siapa pun tak akan berani berjalan malam-malam begini di tengah hutan dan kau sama sekali tak tahu mengenai tempat itu. Sekitar 10 menit kami sampai di tempat terkutuk itu, dan dia segera melepaskan tanganku, menyuruhku berjalan masuk.

"Kau jangan kemana-mana ne?" ucapku dan dia tersenyum.

"diam disitu!" ucapku lagi, baiklah! Kali ini aku memang cerewet namun tak ada salahnya kan? aku hanya memastikan.

"Ne." Ucapnya.

" Chanyeol?"

"Mwo?"

"Bisa kau geser kesana sedikit?" ucapku menunjuk sebuah tempat tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.  
"Ne." Sahutnya. Aku rasa dia mengerti maksudku. Tunggu! Kalian mengerti bukan? Aku menyuruhnya sedikit menjauh agar saat aku berjuang nanti, dia tak mendengarkan suara aneh-aneh dari dalam toilet. Arra?

Aku segera masuk ke dalam, dan aku hanya bisa menyipitkan mataku. Kalian bisa menebak perasaanku kini, jijik, takut, sakit, semua bercampur jadi satu.

...

Aku membuka pintu tua itu perlahan, rasanya sudah lega sekali. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati Chanyeol sedang tertidur dan bersender pada sebuah pohon. Apa dia selelah itu? Atau aku yang terlalu lama berada di dalam? Entahlah! Aku putuskan untuk berjalan ke arahnya dan berjongkok disampingnya. Aku benar-benar tak tega membangunkan wajah damai itu. Aigoo! Betapa beruntungnya aku menikah dengan namja setampan dia, dia benar-benar tampan! Tapi bila mengingat tentang perceraian itu aku merasa benar-benar sedih.

"Aku senang kau sekarang bersikap hangat padaku!" ucapku sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Tapi bila mengingat hal itu karena perceraian kita, aku menjadi sedih. Kau tahu? aku sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol. Huuh.. mungkin kau bisa mengatakan aku ini bodoh! Tapi benar, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu." Ucapku lagi kini sambil mengelus pipinya. Aku putuskan untuk berbaring disampingnya, walaupun dingin tapi bila bisa bersamanya itu tak masalah.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku, dan aku dapati aku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan. Tunggu! Bukankah kemarin aku sedang tertidur di depan toilet? Kenapa sekarang aku sudah berada di dalam kamar?

"Yaak! apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bermalas-malasan! Cepat bantu kami!" suara mengesalkan itu membuatku tersadar dan menatap pemilik suara itu tajam.

"Ne. Memangnya kita mau kemana Kai?" tanyaku.

"Ikut saja!" ucapnya dan dengan malas aku segera berjalan mengikutinya. Bahkan aku tak sempat mencuci mukaku dan menggosok gigiku -jorok- memang.

"Kita akan kemana sih Kai?" tanyaku memaksa.

"Kita akan memetik sayur dan buah!"

"Mwo? untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam nanti. Hyung bilang kita harus belajar hidup mandiri. Heuh, ini benar-benar merepotkan, aku fikir kita akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang, kenapa malah menjadi orang pedalaman begini." Gerutunya dan seperti biasa aku malas mendengarkannya.

"Baekhyunnie!" aku tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang kini sedang duduk di atas kursi kayu sambil memakan sebuah apel, sedangkan Lay, Joonmyeon serta Chanyeol sedang memetik sayur dan buah.

"Baekhyun hyung! Bantulah aku! Punggungku rasanya sakit sekali." Ucap Lay yang sedang memukul-mukul punggungnya.

"Ne, benar. Tanganku rasanya mau lepas memetik apel ini." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Benar, rathanya tapek thekali." Ucap sehun.

"Apanya yang capek, kau kan hanya duduk dan makan dari tadi." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Ne thehun tapek melihat kalian mengeluh thaja dali tadi."

"Dasar. Ingusan." Gerutu Joonmyeon, dan Sehun melemparkan apelnya ke arah Joonmyeon dengan kesal.

"Yaak! appo!"

"Thehun tak ingusan. Enak thaja." Ucap Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka, dan Chanyeol, dia sama sekali tak protes ia tetap memetik beberapa sayur dan meletakannya ke keranjang.

**Normal POV**

Keluarga kecil itu baru saja selesai makan siang. Memetik langsung sayuran serta buah-buahan sendiri ternyata rasanya lebih nikmat. Bahkan menangkap ayam langsung dari tempat kita membeli juga tak kalah nikmatnya. Baekhyun nampak sibuk menidurkan Sehun, namja manis itu berusaha menahan rasa kantuknya agar tak tertidur berhubung masih banyak hal yang ingin dia kerjakan, Chanyeol sedang sibuk di kamarnya, ia sedang merapikan tempat tidur- uuhh. Manis- Dan trio pembuat masalah itu? Joonmyeon sedang asyik berkutat di depan ponselnya, Lay baru saja bertelpon-telponan dengan temannya – sepertinya teman-temannya kesulitan karena tak ada Lay yang membantu membuatkan tugas- dan si sulung Kai, dia sedang asyik bermalas-malasan di lantai sambil mengemil snack dan bermain games di ponselnya.

"Hyung-hyung. Lihat! Aku menemukan sebuah berita mengenai desa ini." Ucap Joonmyeon. Lay menoleh penasaran, sedangkan Kai ia tak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Heuh. Palingan hanya sejarah mengenai terbentuknya desa ini." Ucap Kai acuh, ternyata dia menyimak juga.

"Ck! Makanya dengar dulu! Baru bicara!" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menendang kaki Kai dan menyebabkan Kai kalah.

"Yaak! kenapa kau menendangku? Gara-gara kau aku kalah." Gerutu Kai kesal.

"Dengarkan aku dulu hyung!" ucap Joonmyeon dan Kai akhirnya mengalah ia bersila menghadap Joonmyeon.

"Katanya di desa ini ada sebuah pohon yang disini dikatakan bila ada sepasang kekasih yang melakukan kontak fisik di bawahnya maka akan menjadi pasangan yang abadi." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Maksudmu? Melakukan kontak fisik seperti apa?" tanya Lay.

"Ck! Hyung ini, yah kontak fisik. Misalnya berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, berciuman atau yang lainnya. Aku tak mungkin memberi contoh yang detail kan?" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Ne..ne.. arraseo." Ucap Lay sambil menganggukan kepalanya imut.

"Yaak! kau percaya dengan hal macam itu? Apa kau tak tahu kalau kau itu sedang di bodoh-bodohi?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Joonmyeon pada Kai.

"Aigoo! Di desa ini ada ratusan, bahkan ribuan pohon. Memangnya kau tahu pohon yang mana? Dan lagipula kenapa kau percaya dengan cerita bualan seperti itu? Tch! Dasar bocah ingusan."

"Yaak! aku bukan bocah ingusan, kau yang bocah. Lagipula ini bukan bualan, ini kenyataan."

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya langsung?" tanya Kai, dan Joonmyeon terdiam lalu menggeleng lemah, memang benar dia belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung ia hanya tahu dari internet.

"Makanya jangan banyak omong kosong, dan jangan suka berhayal yang tidak-tidak." Ucap Kai sambil menoel-noel kepala adiknya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Pergi kau orang sok pintar!" bentak Joonmyeon, Kai mengedikan bahunya sambil mengupas bibirnya lalu pergi meninggalkan dua adiknya.

"Tenang Joonmyeonnie, hyung percaya pohon itu pasti ada. Dan hyung juga percaya kalau pohon itu bisa membantu Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung agar tak jadi bercerai." Ucap Lay sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Joonmyeon, dan Joonmyeon mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Mwo? tadi hyung bilang apa? Bercerai? Siapa?"

Degh..

Jantung Lay mendadak berhenti, bodohnya ia yang kelepasan, padahal ia sudah berjanji akan menyimpan rahasia itu seorang diri.

"It..itu.. ani. Bukan apa-apa. Memang hyung bilang bercerai tadi?"

"Ck! Jangan bohong! Satu-satunya manusia yang tak bisa bohong hanyalah hyung dan Baekhyunnie." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Tapi kau berjanji tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun?"

"Ne. Tapi kenapa tak boleh aku katakan?"

"Yang jelas jangan! Kita harus menjaga rahasia ini sampai mereka mengakuinya sendiri."

"Ne..ne. memangnya apa?"

"Begini. Di malam saat kita makan malam sehabis Baekhyun hyung sakit, aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Saat itu aku sedang tertidur sama seperti kalian, saat aku terbangun mereka berdua sedang duduk di depan mobil, aku awalnya ingin mengejutkan mereka, namun aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka mengenai perceraian. Aku benar-benar shock dibuatnya, namun semenjak saat itu aku putuskan untuk berakting seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa." Tutur Lay panjang lebar dan Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk mengerti.

" Walaupun dia itu sangat ceroboh dan kadang merepotkan, tapi dia itu baik pada kita. Aku tak terlalu menyukainya, tapi tak juga membencinya apalagi kalau sampai ia bercerai dengan Chanyeol hyung. Aku benar-benar tak setuju. Dia menganggap kita sebagai adiknya sendiri, tidak seperti pacar-pacar hyung dulu yang baik pada kita hanya di depan hyung saja. Dia jauh berbeda, dan aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Menyukai siapa?" Lay dan Joonmyeon membalikan kepala mereka dengan gerakan slow motion.

"Hhmm.. apa uri Joonmyeonnie menyukai seseorang? Aigoo, manisnya. Siapa? Apa teman sekelasmu?" ucap Baekhyun sambil meremas pipi Joonmyeon.

"Aigoo! Aigoo! Lepaskan! Appo!" bentak Joonmyeon.

" .. mianhae! Tapi coba katakan!"

"Ck! Aku ke kamar saja, ayo hyung!" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menarik tangan Lay.

"Ne."

"Hyung! Sepertinya aku menarik kembali ucapanku yang tadi." Bisik Joonmyeon pada Lay, dan Lay hanya tersenyum. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kedua saudara itu yang selalu akur.

...

...

Hari sudah malam, dan terdengar suara lolongan anjing dan suara pohon yang bergesek karena di terpa angin. Semua penghuni rumah-rumah kecil di desa itu sudah tertidur pulas, kecuali seorang penghuni salah satu rumah kecil itu yang nampak berkeringat dan tubuh yang gelisah, dia adalah Baekhyun si namja mungil nan cantik yang berstatuskan istri seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa hanya ia selalu ingin buang air setiap kali sehabis makan malam. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya agar mengontrol nafsu makannya, namun saat Chanyeol menghidangkan masakannya di atas meja ia makan dengan lahapnya seperti seorang yang kelaparan. Ia ingin buang air, tapi tak tega membangunkan malaikat yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya. Ia terus memegang perutnya, dan sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa perutmu sakit lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"N..ne.."

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku. Ayo kita ke toilet."

"Ta..tapi.."

"Ck! Tak ada tapi-tapian, ayo! Sebelum kau mengeluarkannya disini." Ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa lega, setelah hal yang mengganjalnya semenjak tadi tersalurkan. Ia membuka pintu toilet dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berdiri di bawah pohon dimana kemarin malam mereka tertidur bersama. Chanyeol nampak kedinginan, karena terus menggosok-gosokan kedua telapaknya.

"Hah, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali! Disini dingin sekali." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendahului.

"Chanyeol-ah?" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh.

"Gomawo."

Chanyeol tersenyum. " Ini hanya hal kecil, untuk apa berterima kasih."

"Ani.. aku berterima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku berterima kasih karena kau sangat baik padaku."

"Ani. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah mengisi hari-hariku selama dua tahun belakangan ini, jika.. jika mengingat perceraian kita sebentar lagi, aku..aku.." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, Chanyeol segera mendekap tubuh Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak dulu!"

"Jebal! Berhenti bicara mengenai itu. Aku sama sekali tak menyesal kau tak menceraikanku dari dulu. Aku yang memilih untuk hidup bersamamu, dan aku tahu ini takdirku. Aku mohon berhentilah bicara seolah-olah kau menyesali pertemuan kita." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menangis.

"Ani.. aku tak menyesali pertemuan kita, hanya saja aku sudah banyak menyakitimu. Perlakuan yang kau berikan pada kami, tak sebanding dengan apa yang aku berikan padamu. Mianhae."

"Boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne."

"Apa alasanmu menceraikanku?"

"Itu..itu.."

"Apa kau bosan padaku? Atau kau mencintai orang lain? Siapa?"

"Mianhae, aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Belum saatnya Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Wae? Apa pertanyaanku barusan benar? Ada orang lain yang kau cintai?"

"A..aku tak bisa mengatakannya."

"Kau membenciku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ani."

"Berarti kau mencintaiku?"

"Baekhyun ak_"

"Kau mencintaiku atau tidak?"

"Baekhyun-ah, mianhae, aku_"

.

.

.

TBC

Re to the view..

Review juseyo…

Hehehhe..


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Tittle : This is my life ? part 5

Rating : T+

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Zang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon, Do kyungsoo, Kim Minseok, and other.

Makasi buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Review kalian sangat membangun, entah negatif atau positif sama-sama penting. Aku udah bales semua review kalian, maaf kalau ada yang gak kebales, manusia tak luput dari kesalahan chingudeul. Oh iya makasi juga buat followers dan favoriter ya..

Di Chapter ini jangan lupa reviewnya..

Gomawo…

######

"Kalau begitu kau membenciku atau mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya dan segera memeluk Baekhyun kembali.

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun segera menarik leher Chanyeol dan menciumnya, siapa sangka Baekhyun sudah pandai kini. Ia mencoba mendominasi, namun pada akhirnya Chanyeol juga yang lebih dulu memasuki rongganya dan mengabsen setiap deretan rapi gigi Baekhyun. Di malam yang dingin, didalam hutan yang cukup sepi mereka berciuman, hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang romantis sekaligus horor.

"Chanyeol-ah? Kita kembali ke Seoul besok saja!'' ucap Baekhyun.

...

...

Semenjak kepulangan mereka tadi, Baekhyun tak banyak bicara. Ia lebih memilih diam dan menatap keluar jendela mobil, atau paling tidak memilih untuk menutup matanya. Chanyeol tak banyak bicara hanya terkadang menjawab pertanyaan dari adik-adiknya seperti 'hyung kenapa kita pulang sehari lebih awal?' 'hyung apa ada pekerjaan mendadak di kantormu?' 'hyung thehun belum puath dengan libulan kita.' 'hyung, apa semua baik-baik saja?' dan otak Chanyeol harus bekerja cepat untuk merangkai kata-kata untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu.

.

.

. Saat sudah sampai di rumah sekitar sore hari, mereka memilih untuk melakukan aktifitas di kamar mereka masing-masing, begitu juga Baekhyun yang memilih untuk merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Dia berusaha membuat mata itu tertutup, namun percuma sekelebat bayangan masalahnya selalu menghantuinya.

"Kau tak mau mandi dulu?" ucap Chanyeol dari pintu.

"Hah? ne, nanti saja. Sehun mana? Apa kau sudah menidurkannya di kamar?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne. Dia nampak kelelahan."

"Benar." Ucap Baekhyun dan memilih untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Namun saat hendak keluar, Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mereka, membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"W..wae?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa seharian ini tak bicara?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani, gwenchana." Sahut Baekhyun dan hendak berjalan keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyandarkannya ke pintu.

"Apa kau memikirkan ucapanku kemarin? Dengar Baekhyun-ah, apa yang aku katakan kemarin memang kenyataan. Aku memang mencintaimu_"

"Sudahlah! Aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melempar wajahnya. Chanyeol mendekatkatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas, namun tak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Baiklah! Aku tak akan memaksamu. Oh iya malam ini aku tak bisa ikut makan malam, aku harus keluar menemui seseorang." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne." Sahut Baekhyun dan kemudian menyingkirkan tubuhnya agar Chanyeol bisa keluar.

.

.

.

"Yaak! ada apa denganmu?" bentak Kai saat melihat Baekhyun seperti mayat hidup, hanya mengaduk-aduk makananannya.

"Hyung? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lay sambil menyentuh tangan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil mencoba tersenyum.

" Kalau kau sakit sebaiknya istirahat." Ucap Joonmyeon yang mendadak peduli terhadap Baekhyun.

"Ne. Kalau Baekhyunnie thakit thebaiknya ithilahat." Ucap Sehun.

"Ani..ani.. nan gwencahana." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha tersenyum.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu, bahkan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 malam, namun Chanyeol tak kunjung datang. Berulang kali Baekhyun mencoba menghubunginya namun nomer Chanyeol selalu tak aktif.

Ting tong..

Saat mendengar bel pintu itu Baekhyun segera berlari menuju pintu, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat...

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kenalkan Xi Luhan imnida." Ucap seorang namja manis yang sedang merangkul Chanyeol.

"Ne.. ada a..apa dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun gugup saat melihat Chanyeol dengan keadaan setengah sadar, dan bau alkohol yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya, bisa dipastikan kalau Chanyeol mabuk.

"Dia mabuk. Maafkan aku, padahal aku sudah melarangnya."

"Ne..ne.. masuklah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membantu Luhan memapah Chanyeol. Setelah mereka tiba di kamar Chanyeol, mereka meletakan Chanyeol di atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya, kemudian Baekhyun mengajak Luhan mengobrol di ruang tamu.

"Maaf, aku belum sempat mengenalkan namaku tadi. Aku Byun Baekhyun imnida."

"Ne. Tidak apa-apa. Yeollie minum sangat banyak tadi, aku sudah melarangnya namun dia tak mendengarkanku, huuh keras kepala." Ucap Luhan, dan ada sebuah rasa yang menjanggal di hati Baekhyun. Sedekat apa namja di depannya ini dengan Chanyeol, bahkan memanggil suaminya dengan sebutan semanis itu.

"Hehehehe.. ne. Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Luhan hyung?" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka berdua. Lay – si sumber suara – nampak terdiam dengan wajah terkejut melihat sosok Luhan berada di ruang tamu.

"Aigoo, Lay-ah!"

"Luhan hyuuuuunngg.." teriak Lay dan langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Hyung, kapan pulang?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Huwaaa, kenapa hyung tak mengatakan padaku,kalau hyung akan pulang?"

"Mianhae, awalnya hyung mau membuat kejutan untuk kalian namun berhubung hyungmu mabuk, rencana itu gagal."

"Jinja? Tak apa hyung, hyuunggg.. bogoshipo."

#####

" _Luhan hyung adalah teman semasa SMA Chanyeol hyung yang setelah lulus pergi ke China untuk belajar. Mereka sangat akrab, bahkan dulu mereka sudah seperti saudara, dan satu hal lagi hyung. Tapi ini sedikit menyakitkan, Luhan hyung dan Chanyeol hyung pernah berpacaran dulu, namun karena harus pergi ke China hubungan mereka berakhir."_

Kata-kata Lay semalam masih berdengung di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera membuka matanya dengan cepat, ia seperti tersadar dari mimpi buruk. Ia mengedipkan matanya, berusaha terbiasa dengan bias cahaya, dan saat hendak bangun ada tangan Chanyeol yang menindih perutnya.

"Kenapa begitu banyak hal menyakitkan yang aku dapat darimu?" ucap Baekhyun lirih. Lalu hendak mengangkat tangan Chanyeol namun sia-sia, tangan itu kembali melilit perut datarnya.

"Chanyeol aku ingin bangun! Lepaskan tanganmu!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Diam.. .." ucap Chanyeol sepertinya mengigau.

"Diam disisiku, jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Luhannie."

Degh.

Jantung Baekhyun terasa sangat sakit, kenapa Luhan? Kenapa nama itu yang harus keluar dari bibir Chanyeol? Hati Baekhyun terasa dicabik-cabik, dan dari semua kejadian ini satu hal yang ia tahu, alasan Chanyeol menceraikannya karena Chanyeol masih mencintai Luhan. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dengan pasrah, kedua manik matanya menatap wajah tertidur Chanyeol dengan lekat. Dan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kenapa mencintaimu rasanya sesakit ini?" ucap Baekhyun lagi lirih. Namun percuma, Chanyeol masih tertidur jadi ia hanya bicara seorang diri. Dan kehangatan yang diberikan Chanyeol membuatnya kembali merasuki alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerang dalam tidurnya, saat ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap ke jendela matahari sudah bersinar dengan terangnya, dan dia tak mendapati sosok tampan yang berbaring disampingnya tadi. Baekhyun terduduk lalu mengusap-usap tempat tidur bekas Chanyeol itu.

"Kau sepertinya sudah pergi." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Dan suara dentingan gelas membuatnya tersadar.

"Aigoo! Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?" ucap Baekhyun. Memang anak-anak hari ini libur, karena kepulangan mereka maju satu hari, dan itu berarti Baekhyun tak repot mengantar anak-anak, namun membuat sarapan harus tetap berlanjut.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyibak selimutnya dan segera berlari kecil menuju keluar kamar, tepatnya ke arah dapur. Satu hal yang ia takuti, kalau-kalau suara ribut itu berasal dari Sehun yang berusaha mengambil minum dan berakhir dengan gelas pecah, atau Lay yang berusaha membuat sarapan namun berakhir dengan kegosongan, atau yang lebih parah Kai yang berusaha merebus mie instant namun berakhir dengan dapur yang nyaris terbakar.

Ia berharap itu Joonmyeon yang sudah berteman akrab dengan alat-alat dapur, namun dugaannya salah. Orang yang sedang berdiri dengan celemek merah di pinggangnya dan sedang asyik memotong sayur bukanlah keempat orang yang ia pikirkan tadi, melainkan suaminya Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah? Kau tak bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hah? ani. Aku masih mengambil cuti hari ini. Kau sudah bangun, ayo duduk aku sedang membuatkan sarapan, ani tepatnya makan siang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Apa mabukmu sudah hilang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah, terima kasih untuk obat penghilang mabuknya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Obat? Aku tak ada memberikan obat penghilang rasa mabuk." Ucap Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol berfikir sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Luhan." Ucapnya kecil namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun.

"Luhan?"

"ne, pasti dia yang meletakan obat itu di atas meja nakas. Aku melihatnya di atas meja saat aku terbangun pagi ini." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa sedikit sakit saat nama itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol dan caranya menuturkan Luhan membuatnya sedikit..errr.. cemburu.

"Oh iya anak-anak dimana?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan selain itu memang keadaan rumah yang sepi, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oh, Luhan mengajak mereka jalan-jalan. Tadi dia sempat mengirimiku pesan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memindahkan semangkuk sup di atas meja. Kembali lagi Baekhyun merasa atmosfer berubah drastis.

"Semua?"

"Ne, semua."

"Bahkan Kai?" tanya Baekhyun detail.

" Wae?" tanya Chanyeol heran sambil meletakan semangkuk nasi.

" hanya tak biasanya dia mau ikut acara seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne Kai memang seperti itu, namun berbeda terhadap Luhan. Mereka semua termasuk Kai sangat menyukai Luhan, sejak kecil Luhan selalu bermain bersama mereka, yah bisa dibilang hyung kedua bagi mereka." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Makanlah!" ucap Chanyeol lagi dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Gomawo." Ucap baekhyun lalu meraih sumpit, sedangkan Chanyeol kembali berjalan ke bar dapur dan membersihkan beberapa perlatan yang berantakan.

"Apa Luhan sudah lama mengenal keluarga kalian?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne. Ia merupakan tetangga kami yang merupakan pindahan dari China. Kira-kira saat aku duduk di kelas 8, dia sangat pemalu waktu itu, dia juga memiliki wajah yang cantik, kau sudah melihatnya kan? Dan banyak orang yang bingung dengan gendernya, karena itu setiap pulang sekolah dia akan diganggu oleh namja-namja kurang kerjaan. Sampai suatu hari aku menolongnya dan dari sana kami menjadi akrab. Tapi saat duduk di kelas 12 orang tuanya kembali ke China dan setelah lulus ia kembali ke China dan kuliah disana." ucap Chanyeol.

"Hhmm...begitu? lalu apa kalian memiliki hubungan yang spesial?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, dan Chanyeol terdiam.

"..."

"Apa itu benar?"

"..."

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"A..ani. Kami hanya berteman."

BOHONG! Itulah yang Baekhyun fikirkan, Chanyeol telah berbohong padanya, walaupun ia tak melihat langsung namun ia yakin Lay bukanlah tipe pembohong, dia hanya namja remaja lugu yang selalu bicara apa adanya.

"Jinja? Sepertinya dengan sejarah hubungan seperti itu rasanya sulit bila tak tumbuh perasaan eeum.. cinta." Ucap Baekhyun, dan sedetik kemudian ia terkejut karena Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya kesamping sehingga kursinya menghadap lurus ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersimpuh dengan satu kaki di depan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun terkejut dengan itu.

" Kau benar. Tapi ada hal yang membuat aku menyesal sampai saat ini. Penyesalan yang besar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Masakanmu sangat enak." Ucap Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tahu bila ini diteruskan maka akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran dan rasa sakit hati yang mendalam, ia tahu Chanyeol masih mencintai Luhan, dan Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya, melumatnya perlahan dan Baekhyun menerima perlakuan itu dengan senang hati, lagipula hubungan mereka sebentar lagi, dan ia tak akan bisa merasakan manisnya bibir Chanyeol lagi.

Dengan pelan dan lembut Chanyeol melumat, mengupas dan menggigit bibir Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol menarik kedua kaki Baekhyun agar melingkar di pinggangnya,dan setelah itu Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kaki Chanyeol membawa mereka menuju ruang tamu, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas sofa dan ia sedikit menindihnya sambil menciumnya dengan sedikit nafsu, ani mungkin banyak.

Chanyeol mulai menyesap leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terus mengerang dan mendesah kegelian. Tak sampai disitu tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerilya di dalam baju tidur Baekhyun, mengusap perut datar Baekhyun dan membuat sensasi yang luar biasa bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tak tahan, segera menarik wajah Chanyeol agar menciumnya dan tak bermain lagi di sekitar lehernya. Ciuman romantis itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya meleleh – bahkan author sampai mimisan – dan yehet! karena kini ada 5 namja sedang melihat mereka dengan wajah yang cengo, 2 diantaranya tak sadarkan diri dan 3 diantaranya masih menganga.

"Yaak! kalian merusak mental anak kecil!" ucap suara itu dan seketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh terkejut.

"Kalian? Ka..kalian sudah pulang?" ucap Chanyeol gugup.

"Hyung, apa tak bisa melakukan di kamar saja? Ini sudah kedua kalinya kami memergokimu." Ucap Lay kesal dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Ckckckck! Lihat apa yang aku temukan saat sampai di rumah, cih! Memalukan." Ucap Kai yang menggendong Joonmyeon yang tertidur sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam dan berlalu.

"Kalian ini!" ucap Luhan dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun dengan Sehun yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol yang masih berada di atas Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengecup bibirnya kilat sebelum akhirnya turun dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera duduk dan merapikan bajunya.

"Apa kalian tak memikirkan anak-anak?" tanya Luhan sambil berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Mi..mianhae.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Ini bukan salahmu Baekhyun sshi,aku tahu ini ulah Yeollie." Ucap luhan dan duduk di depan mereka.

"Aku mengenal sifatnya dengan baik, dia memang suka seperti itu. Heuhh.. bahkan dia mencium orang yang sedang tidur secara diam-diam." Ucap Luhan, dan sedetik kemudian dia menyesali ucapannya, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bersalah, dan Chanyeol memandangnya seolah menyiratkan –kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu? – pada Luhan.

"Mencium saat tertidur? Siapa?" tanya baekhyun.

"Hah? apa aku bilang mencium tadi? Maksudku mengganggu orang saat sedang tertidur. Kau tahu kan? seperti mencoret wajahnya, meletakkan sesuatu dan yah yang lainnya." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah kikuk.

Dan satu hal lagi yang Baekhyun tahu, itu semua adalah kebohongan. Apa yang Luhan katakan bohong, ia jelas-jelas mendengar kata- mencium- bukan mengganggu, ia mungkin sedikit lugu tapi ia tak tuli.

"Hhmm.. sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan." Ucap Luhan.

"Wae? Kenapa tak makan dulu disini? Aku baru saja selesai masak." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Jinja? Sejak kapan seorang Park Chanyeol memasak?" tanya Luhan.

"Jangan meledek!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Hehehhe.. . Baiklah aku makan saja disini, aku ingin tahu masakan seorang Park Chanyeol." Ucap Luhan segera bangkit dan mengikuti Chanyeol ke meja makan.

"Baekhyun-ah, ayo bergabung dengan kami!" ucap Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun segera mengikutinya.

Sesuai dugaannya, ia hanya menjadi lampu taman, dan pendengar yang baik. Sepanjang waktu Luhan dan Chanyeol menceritakan masa lalu mereka, dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pahit mengenyampingkan perasaannya yang sakit.

" Yeollie juga pernah di skors seminggu, karena berkelahi melawan preman. Kau pasti tak menyangkanya Baekhyun sshi, suamimu yang terlihat sok cool ini adalah namja yang suka berkelahi." Ucap Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Tapi saat itu aku kan menyelamatkanmu." Bela Chanyeol.

"Ne..ne.. aku hargai itu. Jika saat itu kau tak datang, mungkin aku sudah habis di tangan preman itu. Tapi aku masih penasaran, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sekitar jalan itu?"

"Aku mengikutimu kau tahu? aku tak pernah tenang jika mendengar kau akan berjalan seorang diri." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Hahahha.. kau berlebihan. Lihatlah Baekhyun sshi! suamimu ini benar-benar overprotective." Ucap Luhan lagi.

"Ne." Sahut Baekhyun singkat.

"Oh iya kalian terlihat sangat dekat, apa kalian pernah berpacaran dulu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"..."

"uhuukk..uhukk.." Luhan tersedak, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terdiam. Chanyeol memberikan Luhan air minum dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Dan satu hal lagi yang Baekhyun tahu, kalau Chanyeol memang sangat peduli dengan Luhan dan dari semua hal yang ia tahu ia mengambil kesimpulan kalau Luhan dan Chanyeol memang pernah menjadi kekasih dulu, dan perasaan cinta antara mereka masih ada.

"Kalian tak perlu menjawabnya, aku hanya asal tanya." Ucap Baekhyun dan bertepatan dengan raut wajah Chanlu yang berubah, suara tangisan terdengar dari kamar Sehun.

"Aku ke kamar Sehun dulu!" ucap Baekhyun segera bangkit, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang saling pandang.

"Sebaiknya kau terus terang saja mengenai alasanmu menceraikannya, aku tak bisa berakting lagi, aku takut kalau sampai semuanya terbongkar." Ucap Luhan dan Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya.

.

.

.

TBC

ayo chanbaek shipper,jangan frustasi dan mencoba bunuh diri ya?

jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

dan chanlu shipper?

selamat! aku yakin, kalian sedang bersorak gembira sekarang..

atau mungkin sedang mengadakan pesta besar..

hahahaha...

ayo-ayo revievers mendekat, saatnya memberi komentar..


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Tittle : This is my life ? part 6

Rating : T

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Zang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon, Do kyungsoo, Kim Minseok, and other.

chingu..chingu.. mian ya updatenya lama, sungguh aku minta maaf banget, aku udah melanggar janjiku.

...

...

...

"Sebaiknya kau terus terang saja mengenai alasanmu menceraikannya, aku tak bisa berakting lagi, aku takut kalau sampai hubungan kita yang dulu terbongkar." Ucap Luhan dan Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya.

.

.

.

Happy reading

Baekhyun duduk di dalam kamarnya, ia memainkan ponselnya namun tak memainkan games. Ia sedang melihat kalender di ponselnya, dan ia membalik posisi tubuhnya menjadi terlentang sambil menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tiga hari lagi. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" ucapnya pasrah. Benar, perceraiannya dengan Chanyeol tinggal 3 hari lagi, setiap mengingat itu hatinya akan merasa sakit. Chanyeol bilang ia akan menjadi suami yang baik sebelum perceraian mereka, dan ia sudah menepatinya namun hal itu yang membuat langkah Baekhyun terasa berat. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, mungkin ia akan menyatakan perasaanya sejak dulu pada Chanyeol, bukan disaat mereka akan berpisah.

"Baekhyun hyung!" teriak seseorang dari luar kamar, dan Baekhyun segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

"Hyuuuuungg..." teriak Lay dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun nyaris terjungkal kebelakang.

"Wae?wae?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Hyung, kau harus tahu. Kau orang pertama yang aku beritahu."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah menjadi kekasih Kris." Ucap Lay senang.

"Jinja? Huwaaa chukkae, tapi bukankah kau bilang dia sedang dekat dengan seorang namja bernama Tao, jangan bilang kalian menjalin hubungan dibelakangnya!"

" ...ani.. mana mungkin aku setega itu. Tao dan Kris ternyata hanya berteman, mereka tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali."

"Jinja? Dan bagaimana ceritanya sampai kalian jadian?"

"Hhmm.. kemarin aku menceritakannya pada Luhan hyung, dan dia menyuruhku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya, Luhan hyung tahu aku pemalu, dan dia berkata ' jika kau tak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya langsung,mungkin sebuah surat, atau setangkai bunga mawar bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu' begitu katanya dan aku melaksanakannya. Aku mengiriminya surat dan setangkai mawar, dan saat pulang sekolah tadi ia mengatakan kalau ia juga menyukaiku. Huwaaa hyung, aku senang sekali." Ucap Lay berkobar-kobar, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Lay seperti itu.

"Chukkae Lay-ah, mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasih seorang Kris." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne. Aku akan mengatakan berita bahagia ini pada Luhan hyung. Aku ke kamar dulu Baekhyun hyung." Ucap Lay.

Baekhyun ikut bahagia melihat dongsaengnya berbunga seperti itu, namun ada sedikit perasaan tak senang saat nama yang keluar dari mulut Lay adalah Luhan, sepertinya Luhan berperan penting di dalam kehidupan keluarganya.

"Aku pulang!" ucap seseorang, dan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Kai? Tumben sekali kau mengucapkan salam." Ucap Baekhyun, dan Kai memutar bola matanya malas, lalu melirik ke belakang.

"Aku pulang!" ada suara seorang lagi, dan itu Joonmyeon.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo." Ucap seorang namja cantik yang membawa banyak belanjaan ditangannya.

"Luhan sshi?" ucap Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ne. Kami baru saja habis belanja." Ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya memandang Luhan yang berjalan ke dekatnya dengan banyak belanjaan di tangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tadi tak sengaja aku melihat Joonmyeon berjalan, jadi aku memberinya tumpangan dan saat kami melewati sekolah Kai, aku mengajaknya ikut juga lalu kami berbelanja." Ucap Luhan yang segera duduk.

"Jongin! Setelah berganti baju bantu aku mengeluarkan belanjaan ini!" teriak Luhan.

"Ne. Sip Hyung!" ucap Kai dengan nada yang senang-untuk pertama kalinya-

"Joonmyeon ini mainanmu bukan?" ucap Luhan dan Joonmyeon segera berlari menuju Luhan setelah mengganti bajunya.

"Ne." Teriaknya senang, sambil meraih sebuah pistol air dan segera duduk.

"Hyung?" ucap Lay yang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Lay-ah? Ini hyung membelikanmu sebuah_"

"Hyuungg.." Lay segera memeluk Luhan dan membuat Luhan terkejut, lalu Lay membisikan sesuatu, dan Luhan tersenyum.

"Jinja? Chukkae." Ucap Luhan dan memberikan sebuah tas untuk Lay.

"Huwaa.. gomawo hyung. Ini sangat bagus." Ucap Lay.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot Luhan sshi?"

"Hah? ani..ani aku hanya mentraktir mereka. Sudah lama aku tak iya Sehunnie mana?" Ucap Luhan.

"Dia sedang tertidur setelah makan siang." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Oh begitu? Aku juga membelikannya mainan." Ucap Luhan.

"Aku pulang!" sebuah suara yang berat menginterupsi mereka, dan sosok pemilik suara itu terdiam saat melihat keramaian di dalam ruang tamunya.

"Yeollie, kemari!" ucap Luhan dan Chanyeol berjalan dengan satu alis di naikkan.

"Wae? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? " tanya Luhan dan Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Kau lagi-lagi membuang-buang uangmu!" ucap Chanyeol ketus.

"Ani, aku tak membuang-buang uangku, aku hanya membelanjakannya sedikit." Ucap Luhan.

"Ini aku memberikan kalian ini! Ini untukmu, ini untuk Baekhyun sshi." ucap Luhan sambil memberikan sebuah kotak pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua menerimanya dengan penuh penasaran.

"Jangan dibuka sebelum aku kembali ke china!" ucap Luhan dan mereka berdua kembali mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Oh iya, kapan hyung kembali ke China?" tanya Kai.

"Sekarang hari apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Kamis."

"Hhmm.. tiga hari lagi, berarti hari Minggu." Ucap Luhan.

"Kenapa sebentar hyung?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ne. Hyung datang kemari hanya ingin menyelesaikan beberapa urusan, tapi nanti hyung akan sering-sering berkunjung kemari,tenang saja." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Luhan hyung?" ucap sebuah suara yang parau.

"Sehunnie!" ucap Luhan dan Sehun segera berjalan ke arah Luhan dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Tadi thaat tidur Thehun mendengal thuala hyung, thehun pikil thedang mimpi telnyata memang benal itu hyung." Ucap Sehun.

"Hahaha.. bahkan hyung masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarmu." Ucap Luhan.

"Ne,thetiap malam thehun thelalu memimpikan hyung."

"Jinja? Hahahahaha.." Luhan tertawa, dan semua orang juga tertawa.

"Ne. Thehun ingin punya istli sepelti Luhan hyung nantinya." Ucap Sehun dengan polosnya.

"Kau manis sekali Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap tangan yang kini melingkar di perutnya, sekarang sudah tengah malam, namun matanya tak mau tertutup, dan pemilik tangan yang melingkar di perutnya sudah tertidur nyenyak dari tadi. Ia tak ingin tidur, jika ia tidur maka hari esok akan datang lebih cepat, ia ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhirnya menjadi istri Chanyeol. Ini konyol! Dia tahu hal yang ia lakukan konyol! Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, mungkin ini sudah takdirnya, mungkin menjadi istri Chanyeol untuk selamanya bukan takdirnya, tapi ia ingin merubah takdir itu. Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering, ia melihat suaminya tertidur sangat nyenyak. Ia benar-benar merutuk siapapun yang menelpon tengah malam begini. Ia mengambil ponsel Chanyeol yang terletak di meja nakas disamping Chanyeol. Dan ia terkejut saat melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya 'Xiao Lu' dan dia tahu itu adalah Luhan, karena Chanyeol pernah memanggil Luhan dengan nama itu. Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun memencet tombol tolak, dan segera meletakan ponsel Chanyeol.

"Hhmm.. Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol yang berada di bawah Baekhyun, dan menatap ponsel yang di pegang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, aku baru saja mematikan panggilan ponselmu."

"hhmm ne.." ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepalanya dan memeluknya.

"Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang menelpon tengah malam begini?" ucap Chanyeol sambil berusaha menutup matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Lu..Luhan sshi." ucap Baekhyun.

"Mwo?" seketika mata Chanyeol terbuka dan segera terduduk lalu meraih ponselnya.

"Yeoobusseyo? Luhan-ah! Luhan-ah!Yaak! wae? Wae? Kau dimana sekarang? Ne..ne aku kesana sekarang!" ucap Chanyeol sebelum mematikan ponselnya. Lalu segera bangkit dan mengambil jaketnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku harus keluar dulu, sepertiny ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Luhan ." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi ini kan sudah malam?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne. Arraseo. Tapi aku harus pergi, jika kau takut tidur seorang diri, tidurlah dengan Sehun dulu. Tenang saja, aku tak akan lama." Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera berlari keluar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dengan asal di sebuah gedung dengan lampu berkelap-kelip. Dan ia segera masuk ke dalam, ke dalam keramaian untuk mencari satu sosok.

"LUHAN!" pekik Chanyeol dan berjalan ke arah seorang namja yang tengah teler dan menari di atas meja.

"Luhan turunlah!" ucap Chanyeol berusaha menarik tangan Luhan.

"Yeollie? Hahahaha.. kau datang juga! Ayo kita berpesta Yeollie." Ucap Luhan.

"Yaak! apa yang kau lakukan Luhan? Ayo cepat turun!" bentak Chanyeol dan segera menggendong Luhan ala brydal style, semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Chanyeol segera melaju memecah kesunyian malam dengan mobil hitamnya. Dan mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah, rumah milik Luhan dan keluarganya dulu yang berada bersebrangan dengan rumahnya. Chanyeol menggendong Luhan dengan sangat lembut, berusaha agar Luhan tak terbangun. Dan malang, pemandangan itu dilihat oleh seseorang melalui cela tirainya, dan satu hal yang bisa dipastikan, namja itu menangis melihat dua orang yang kini lenyap ke dalam rumah itu.

Chanyeol menidurkan Luhan di atas kasurnya, dan melepaskan jaket serta sepatu yang menempel di tubuh Luhan. Sesekali Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya dan tersenyum melihat rumah yang sering ia kunjungi dulu. Namun semenjak Luhan dan keluarganya pergi rumah itu kosong, hanya akan ada pembantu yang membersihkannya setiap dua minggu sekali. Chanyeol merasa sedikit sedih jika mengingat hari perpisahannya dengan Luhan dulu, dan ia kembali menatap wajah Luhan.

" Eugh..eugh.. Yeollie?" ucap Luhan dan menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Ne, apa yang kau lakukan hah dasar pembuat onar." Ucap Chanyeol dan Luhan tersenyum.

"Mwo?mwo? aku tak melakukan kesalahan bukan? Aku hanya ingin melepaskan semua stresku."

"Apa yang membuat seorang Xi Luhan stres hah?"

"Kau..eugh..eugh." ucap Luhan, Chanyeol segera bangkit.  
"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan obat penghilang mabuk."

"Ani!" ucap Luhan sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak mabuk."

"Heuh, masih pandai berbohong. Bau tubuhmu sudah penuh dengan aroma alkohol kau masih bilang tak mabuk."

"Ne. Dan jika memang aku mabuk biarkan saja, setidaknya aku tak lagi memikirkan masalahku." Ucap Luhan.

"Dasar! Seharusnya kau tak menyiksa dirimu seperti ini, kau harus mencintai dirimu!"

"Ani, mencintai itu hanya akan membuatku sakit, untuk apa aku memikirkan tubuhku, mereka saja tak pernah memperdulikanku" ucap Luhan.

"Hanya kau, sejak dulu sampai sekarang yang selalu ada disampingku, ada di pihakku, tak peduli dengan apapun kata orang." Ucap Luhan lagi, dan Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memeluk Luhan.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang! Kasihan Baekhyun sshi, dia pasti mencemaskanmu." Ucap Luhan.

"Ani. Aku lebih mencemaskanmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol!" bentak Luhan.

"Tapi Luhannie, keadaanmu sangat tak baik."

"Ani..ani.. gwencaha. Eugh.. setidaknya buat ia bahagia sebelum kalian ber...mmphhh" Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya,dan Chanyeol segera membantu Luhan menuju kamar mandinya. Luhan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di closet dan Chanyeol mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu! Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu dengan keadaan seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol, dan Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan menggeleng.

"Ani, aku bis_ueeekkk..ueekk.." Kembali lagi Luhan muntah.

Chanyeol membantu membawa tubuh lemas Luhan ke atas ranjang, dan memberikan segelas air. Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya dan Chanyeol ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Aku lelah, aku lelah seperti ini Chanyeol." Ucap Luhan.

"Ne. Aku juga Luhannie. Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

"Eum?"

"Sebaiknya kau katakan pada Baekhyun sshi, mengenai alasanmu menceraikannya." Ucap Luhan.

"Ani, aku tak bisa, itu sama saja dengan menyakitinya."

"Tapi kau tak mungkin menyembunyikannya terus kan? aku sebentar lagi akan kembali ke China."

"Ne, aku tahu. Tapi itu sulit Luhan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, keputusan ada di tanganmu." Ucap Luhan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur, dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang melingkar di tangannya membuatnya nyaris shock jantung.

"Pagi." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne. Pagi. Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana keadaan Luhan sshi?"

"Dia masih tertidur saat aku pulang tadi. Dia mabuk kemarin."

"Jinja?"

"Ne, bukankah aku sudah mengirimimu pesan kemarin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jinja? Aku tak sempat melihat ponselku sejak kemarin malam." Ucap Baekhyun dan kembali mengaduk soup yang ia buat.

"Mianhe."

"Ani, gwencahana. Aku harus membuatkan sarapan untuk anak-anak, Chanyeol-ah."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Mwoya?"

"Aku juga ingin sarapan."

"Ne, kita akan sarapan bersama."

"Ani. Aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tepat setelah itu, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadap ke arahnya.

"Morning kiss." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aigoo! Kau ini. Ani.. sedang sibuk. Nanti aku terlambat membuatkan sarapan." Ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali membalik tubuhnya, dan Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dan bersiap ke kantor!"

"Ani, hari ini aku tak akan ke kantor."

"Eih? Waeyo?"

"Aku mau menghabiskan waktu bersama istriku tercinta." Ucap Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol memakan apel yang baru saja ia ambil di kulkas dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun nampak sibuk berkemas di kamarnya, dan Chanyeol terkejut saat menyaksikan itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Baekhyun-ah?"

"Aku sedang merapikan pakaianku, waktuku tinggal sehari lagi, dan lusa perceraian kita bukan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

"Ne. Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Oh iya, bukankah lusa Luhan juga kembali ke China?"

"Ne."

"Kebetulan sekali."

"Mwo?"

"Kebetulan sekali kan?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu dengan kata 'kebetulan'?"tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Jangan pura-pura Yeollie! Hhmm.. apa panggilanku benar? Apa sama dengan cara Luhan memanggilmu? Heuh aku rasa tidak."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

" Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu Chanyeol? Apa kau mencintai Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"..."

"Apa kau mencintai Luhan? Jawab aku!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne. A..aku memang pernah menyukainya, tapi itu dulu dan sekarang_"  
"Dan sekarang kau juga masih mencintainya kan?"

"Baekhyun!"

"Mwo? aku benar kan? kau masih mencintai Luhan?"

"Kau salah!"

"Dimana letak kesalahanku Chanyeol? Lalu jika aku salah, apa kau benar hah? Apa yang kau lakukan benar? Menceraikan istrimu demi bisa bersama dengan orang lain?" ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dan ia segera memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan sedikit mengguncangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

PLAKKK!

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Chanyeol. Aku sudah lelah, benar-benar lelah. Dua tahun aku menjadi istrimu dan kau bersikap sangat cuek padaku, aku fikir kau memang seperti itu, dan aku memakluminya. Tapi mendengar semua cerita Luhan membuatku berfikir bahwa kau bersikap dingin hanya padaku. Kalau kau memang tak mencintaiku kenapa tak katakan sejak dulu?" bentak Baekhyun.

"Dengarkan aku!"

"Tak ada yang perlu aku dengar." Ucap Baekhyun dan segera menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu mundur perlahan dan meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja berhenti menangis semenjak tadi, ia merasa haus dan memutuskan pergi ke dapur. Tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi dan dengan segera Baekhyun membukakan pintu.

"Annyeonghas_" ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baekhyunnie." Ucap Sehun dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Annyeonghaseyo Baekhyun sshi, aku baru saja menjemput Sehun, kebetulan aku melewati sekolahnya tadi."

"Ne. Gomawo. Kau mau masuk?"

"Apa kau habis menangis?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa pedulimu?" pekik Baekhyun kesal.

"Jeongseonghamnida?"

"Kau.. apa pedulimu mengenai keadaanku? Bukankah kalian berdua senang melihatku seperti ini?"

"Maaf? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kalian sama saja, selalu pura-pura bodoh, atau..atau kalian memang bodoh? Tapi kalian harus tahu aku bukanlah orang bodoh." Ucap Baekhyun dan hendak menutup pintu tapi Luhan menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tapi kau salah paham!" bentak Luhan.

"Kenapa selalu aku yang dianggap salah? Lepaskan aku! Bagaimanapun aku ini masih seorang namja, jadi jangan membuatku sampai melukaimu." Ancam Baekhyun.

"Aku tak peduli kau menyakitiku, tapi kau harus mendengarkan semua penjelasanku!"

"ANI!" bentak Baekhyun dan segera menghempaskan Luhan, namun sayang Luhan terjatuh ke lantai.

"CUKUP!" bentak Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka, Baekhyun menoleh terkejut.

"Kau keterlaluan Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dingin.

"Mi..mianhae.. aku..aku tak bermaksud_"

"Seharusnya aku menceraikanmu sejak dulu!" fine! Ucapan Chanyeol barusan berhasil membuat air mata Baekhyun terjatuh, ia segera berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan sosok Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Kau tak seharusnya mengatakan itu! Kejar dia!" bentak Luhan masih dalam posisi terduduk.

"KEJAR DIA PARK CHANYEOL!"

"..."

"KEJARRRR!" Chanyeol masih terdiam, ia masih membatu.

"Ck! Biar aku saja!" ucap Luhan dan segera berlari melewati Chanyeol.

"Hyung?" ucap Sehun dengan suara kecil dari balik pintu dengan wajah takut, dan tiga sosok namja lainnya yang membatu melihat sosok Chanyeol.

.

.

.

" Mwo? kenapa hyung tak mengatakannya sejak awal?" tanya Kai emosi.

"Mianhae, awalnya hyung ingin mengatakannya sehari sebelum perceraian, hyung tak ingin membuat kalian sedih."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa hyung harus menceraikan Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Lay.

"Hyung harus melakukannya demi membuat Baekhyun hyung bahagia."

"Omong kosong! Mana bisa Baekhyun hyung bahagia jika harus berpisah denganmu hyung?" ucap Lay.

"Itu harus hyung lakukan Lay, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya bahagia. Dia sudah tersiksa dengan menjadi istri hyung."

"Ani. Baekhyun hyung senang menjadi istrimu, aku tahu itu. Bagaimana dia tersenyum saat hyung memperhatikannya, bagaimana dia bersikap seperti orang gila saat hyung bersikap hangat padanya. Aku bisa melihat jelas hyung!" pekik Kai.

"Benar! Jika hyung menceraikannya, itu sama saja menyakiti hatinya. Hyung kau salah besar mengambil keputusan ini."ucap Lay yang entah belajar darimana cara berfikir seperti itu.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku sudah memikirkannya jauh sebelumnya, aku juga tahu ini berat, ini berat untuk kalian, dan ini juga berat untukku. Tapi aku memang harus melakukannya."

...

….

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini padaku hiks..hikss..hiks.." Baekhyun menangis tersedu disebuh taman bermain yang sepi.

"Ia punya alasan tersendiri Baekhyun sshi." ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh terkejut.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya."

"Mengenai apa? Mengenai hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol? Mengenai bagaimana kalian berpisah? Mengenai perasaan kalian satu sama lain?"

"Jika memang dari sana masalahmu, baiklah! Aku akan menjelaskannya dari sana." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Mungkin Chanyeol sudah menceritakan bagaimana kami bisa bertemu, dan aku tak akan menceritakannya ulang. Kami berdua sangat akrab, dan aku selalu merasa nyaman, bukan berarti kami ini saling mencintai, walau banyak yang mengatakan hal itu tapi sungguh kami ini hanya sebatas sahabat."

"Tapi Lay mengatakan kalau kalian itu pernah berpacaran."

Luhan tersenyum.

"Benar, tapi itu hanya pura-pura. Kami berpura-pura agar tak ada lagi orang-orang yang mengganggu kami, dan benar. Tak ada lagi surat cinta, bunga atau coklat yang mengisi loker kami semenjak kami mengatakan bahwa kami berpacaran, tapi sungguh tak ada perasaan antara kami berdua. Kami menjalani hidup sebagai seorang sahabat, kebaikan dan keburukan masing-masing kami sudah tahu."

"Termasuk kebiasaan Chanyeol yang suka mencium orang diam-diam?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan kembali tersenyum.

"Itu...Itu memang benar! Dan kebiasaan kami yang lain adalah, saat dalam masalah kami akan memilih untuk bermabuk-mabukan. Lalu sebulan sebelum kelulusan, orangtuaku memintaku untuk pindah dan bersekolah disana, ini benar-benar berita yang buruk bagiku. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan semuanya disini, aku sangat ingin disini, bersama orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Orang-orang yang selalu peduli padaku, bukan seperti orangtuaku yang sibuk bekerja dan bahkan tak pernah menanyakan keadaanku. Berbeda dengan keluarga Chanyeol yang selalu menerimaku dengan hangat, tapi eommaku sakit dan mau tak mau aku harus ikut kembali ke China." ucap Luhan.

" Lalu? Lalu apa semua itu bisa menjelaskan semuanya? Apa itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa Chanyeol menceraikanku?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Dengarkan aku Baekhyun sshi! Ini semua berhubungan. Dan semenjak kejadian itu aku tak pernah berhubungan lagi denganya, namun saat aku mendengar kabar bahwa orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, aku segera terbang ke Korea. Saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar terpuruk, ia bahkan harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjadi seorang dokter, ia harus membesarkan keempat adiknya seorang diri. Aku merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang sahabat, bahkan saat ia mengatakan padaku untuk jangan pergi dan tetap berada disisinya aku tak bisa mengabulkan, aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku di China. Kami sering berhubungan melalui email, atau saling menelpon. Sampai saat dimana ia mengatakan kalau ia menyukai seseorang, aku menyuruhnya untuk menyatakannya namun ia tak mau melakukannya, sampai akhirnya ia menyerah. Tapi suatu hari ia memberikan kabar baik, ia mengatakan kalau ia sudah menikah dengan orang itu, dan aku tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ti..tidak mungkin. Kami baru mengenal dan menikah dalam semalam."

"Ne, itu mungkin bagimu, tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol, ia sudah mengenalmu sejak lama. Tapi ia tak pernah mau mengatakannya bahkan tak mau menyapamu. Ia terlalu malu, selain itu ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi adik-adiknya."

"Kalau dia memang mencintaiku, kenapa dia bersikap sedingin itu padaku?"

" Ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Baekhyun, Orangtuamu mungkin bersikap manis di depan Chanyeol padamu,namun kau perlu tahu mereka sangat tak menyukai Chanyeol. Mereka fikir gara-gara dia, anak mereka jadi hidup sengsara. Kau terlahir dengan keluarga yang mampu, namun setelah menikah kau harus menjadi pengasuh dan pelayan. Mereka tidak menerima itu, namun demi membuatmu bahagia mereka tetap bersikap baik pada Chanyeol di depanmu. Tapi tidak saat di belakangmu, berulang kali ayahmu menghampiri Chanyeol ke kantornya dan mencacinya habis-habisan, aku benar-benar sedih saat mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tak menyerah, ia tetap mempertahankan hubungan kalian sampai dua tahun."

"Jadi karena itu ia menceraikanku?"

"Bukan! Bukan karena ia tak sanggup lagi. Namun karena orangtuamu yang menyuruhnya menceraikanmu, atau mereka akan membuat Chanyeol kehilangan pekerjaannya. Awalnya Chanyeol tak memikirkan itu, namun jika ia tak bekerja ia tak bisa menghidupi keempat adiknya dan mencari pekerjaan baru di usia sepertinya sangatlah tak mudah, akhirnya ia pun mengalah. Karena itu aku kembali ke Korea, aku tak ingin ia melepaskan orang yang ia cintai. Aku tak ingin ia sakit hati lagi, setelah kepergian orangtuanya Chanyeol cukup terpuruk, tidak lagi dengan kepergianmu. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk berterus terang padamu, tapi ia tak ingin kau membenci kedua orangtuamu, ia tak ingin kau menjadi anak yang durhaka, ia tak ingin kau kehilangan orangtuamu karena ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama, dan karena ia sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Luhan.

"bodoh! Park Chanyeol bodoh." Ucap Baekhyun.

...

…

"Ne. Aku memang bodoh, hyung memang bodoh. Tak seharusnya hyung melakukan ini, namun hyung tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hyung tak ingin kalian hidup menggelandang."

"Hyung aku kan sudah besar dan aku bisa mencari pekerjaan bukan?" ucap Kai.

"Ani. Sejak kecil kita sudah hidup berkecukupan, hyung tak mungkin membiarkan kalian sengsara, cukup hyung saja yang merasakannya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Hyungg.." Kai, Lay,Joonmyeon dan Sehun segera memeluk Chanyeol.

"Maafkan hyung, maafkan hyung harus memilih jalan ini, hyung sangat mencintai Baekhyun hyung dan juga kalian, ini keputusan yang berat. Mianhae."

"Ne.. aku memaafkanmu." Suara itu menginterupsi mereka berlima, dan sosok yang mengatakan itu berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-ah?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun hyung/Baekhyunnie/Baekhyun-ah?"

"Ne. Aku kembali." Ucap Baekhyun dan berjalan mendekat, diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kembali?"ucap Chanyeol dan segera bangkit lalu memeluk Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun dan berucap-gomawo- tanpa suara, sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" Mianhae Chanyeol-ah, aku sudah bersikap egois. Aku memang salah, aku mohon jangan ceraikan aku, aku mencintaimu. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk membujuk kedua orangtuaku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Mianhae karena aku tak mengatakannya padamu."

"Keputusanmu sudah benar. Tapi aku adalah istrimu, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu sakit sendiri, jika harus sakit maka kita harus sakit bersama-sama." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, dan segera mendekatkan wajahnya. Luhan dengan cepat membalikan wajah Sehun kearahnya, Kai menutup mata Joonmyeon. Dan Baekyeol? Mereka semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menyalurkan semua hasrat mereka melalui sebuah sentuhan bibir yang kita sebut –berciuman – tanpa memperdulikan sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di dalam kamarnya, ia baru saja selesai mengantarkan Luhan ke bandara. Ia membuka kotak hadiah yang sempat Luhan berikan dengan perlahan namun dengan rasa penasaran. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati isi dalam kotak itu. Sebuah album foto.

'_Chanyeol suka sekali mengambil gambar.'_ Bunyi secarik kertas yang diselipkan di halaman pertama, dan Baekhyun membalik halamannya dan mendapati beberapa gambar-gambar lama yang berisi Luhan dan Chanyeol saat masih remaja.

' _Chanyeol sangat menyukai hal-hal yang indah'_ bunyi kertas lain yang diselipkan di halaman berikutnya, dan dibaliknya berisi gambar bunga, pohon,salju, matahari terbenam, dan hal indah lainnya yang diambil Chanyeol.

'_Lalu suatu hari ia mengatakan kalau ia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih indah dari apa yang kau lihat barusan' _dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat ia mendapati foto-foto dirinya, saat masih SMA dengan berbagai aktifitas dan berbagai pose, yang bahkan ia tak tahu kapan foto itu diambil.

'_Dan darisana aku tahu, kalau Chanyeol jatuh cinta padamu. Kau adalah hal indah yang hadir di hidupnya, Byun Baekhyun'_ bunyi kertas terakhir, dan saat Baekhyun membalik gambarnya ada foto dirinya bersama Chanyeol.

KLIK!

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara itu, ternyata Chanyeol yang sedang mengambil gambar dengan sebuah kamera digital.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin kembali mengenang hal indah yang hampir hilang dalam hidupku, Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali mengambil gambar Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah membuka hadiah dari Luhan?"

"Ne. Ini adalah hadiah dari Luhan, beserta sebuah surat yang memintaku untuk kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu, diriku yang sangat menyukai hal-hal yang indah, katanya agar hidupku selalu bahagia, maka sukailah hal-hal yang indah. Ck! Dia benar-benar tak bisa diduga, Xiao Lu ku, selalu memberiku kejutan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Benar, dia memang selalu membuatku terkejut." Ucap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

Setelah hari itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hidup bahagia, karena orangtua Baekhyun telah menyetujui hubungan mereka berkat aksi Baekhyun yang berlutut seharian di teras rumah. Mereka memulai kehidupan yang baru, namun dengan rutinitas yang sama, namun yang berbeda adalah sikap Kai, Joonmyeon dan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun hyung!" ucap keempat namja itu bersamaan saat mendapati Baekhyun sedang melamun di kamarnya, padahal mereka akan segera berangkat sebentar lagi. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali berlibur di desa itu, bersama Kyungsoo atas permintaan Kai, awalnya Kyungsoo tak mau namun akhirnya ia menyetujuinya, sedangkan Xiumin ia benar-benar tak bisa karena sibuk.

** village**

Kai berdecak kesal, saat ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia menatap ketiga adiknya yang sudah tertidur nyenyak dengan earphone di telinga mereka, Kai merutuki dirinya yang hanya membawa benda-benda penting- belajar dari pengalaman pertama- dan tak membawa benda seperti earphone, headphone, atau sejenisnya. Ia kesal, karena suara desahan Baekhyun terdengar sejak dua jam yang lalu, ia juga kesal karena liburan ini hanya kedok untuk hyungnya agar bisa berbulan madu. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, dan ia terkejut saat ia melihat Kyungsoo yang juga menutup pintu kamarnya, kamar mereka hanya terpisah oleh kamar Baekyeol –kamar Baekyeol di tengah – dan mata mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, dan Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Apa kau terbangun karena mendengar suara aneh itu juga?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku bahkan belum bisa menutup mataku sejak tadi. Mungkin sejak desahan pertama." Ucap Kai.

"Hehehehe.. mereka benar-benar kelewatan. Lalu bagaimana dengan adik-adikmu?" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Mereka sepertinya lebih pintar dariku karena membawa penutup telinga." Ucap Kai.

"Jinja? Aku bahkan tak terfikir akan itu. Eum.. Kai, bisakah kau mengantarkanku buang air kecil?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu, kalau begitu aku ambil senter dulu!" ucap Kai.

...

Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet dan mendapati Kai tersenyum ke arahnya. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat.

"Ayo!" ucap Kyungsoo yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"Tunggu!"

"Ap_" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat ia berbalik, dan mendapati bibir Kai sudah menyumpal bibirnya.

"Saranghae Kyungsoo-ah."

"Yaak! apa yang kau lakukan Kai!"

"Aku sudah katakan bukan, kalau aku mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli dengan usia kita."

"Kai! Kau tahu hubungan seperti itu tak akan berhasil."

"Ani, tidak bila kau melakukan kontak fisik di bawah pohon ini." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum, Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap pohon yang seperti tak ada ujungnya itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Aku pernah melihat Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyunnie, maksudku Baekhyun hyung berciuman disini, dan kau bisa lihat hubungan yang nyaris terpecah belah itu kembali bersatu lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku Do Kyungsoo? Tenanglah, sebentar lagi aku lulus, jadi kau tak akan malu saat berjalan denganku yang menggunakan seragam." Ucap Kai, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aigoo!" Kai segera memeluk Kyungsoo.

Dan tak jauh darisana, ada dua orang namja yang sedang menyaksikannya.

"Suatu hari aku akan mengajak Kris kesini, dan menciumnya." Ucap Lay.

"Mwo? apa yang kau lihat hyung?" tanya Joomnyeon.

"Ani."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah jalan, aku sudah tak tahan ingin buang air kecil." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Ne..ne."

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, hanya terdengar suara lolongan anjing. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertidur dengan nyenyak dengan tubuh berkeringat dan tertutup selimut setelah permainan panas mereka. Kai tidur di kamar Kyungsoo- tapi tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya tidur! Ingat!Kai masih belum cukup umur- Lay, Joonmyeon dan Sehun tertidur dan berada dalam mimpinya bahkan Lay terus mengigaukan nama Kris. Dan tak jauh dari sana nampak sebuah pohon, pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi. Dan bila kita perhatikan di batang pohon itu ada sebuah papan yang terpaku, dan nampak usang hampir menyamai warna batang pohon, dan disana tertulis:

'_Ini adalah pohon ajaib.._

_jika kalian menyatakan perasaan dibawah pohon ini,_

_kalian akan menjadi pasangan kekasih,_

_Bila kalian memegang tangan orang yang kalian cintai di bawah pohon ini,_

_kalian akan menjadi pasangan hingga kalian tua,_

_Jika kalian berpelukan dibawah pohon ini,_

_maka kalian akan menjadi pasangan bahagia sampai maut memisahkan kalian,_

_namun bila kalian berciuman di bawah pohon ini dengan perasaan yang sama,_

_maka kalian akan menjadi pasangan bahagia yang abadi._

_Oleh karena itu, pohon ini disebut magic of life'_

The end

hahahaha...

aneh ya akhirnya? kesannya maksa ya?

jujur aku buatnya ini ngebut, habisnya banyak yang protes kenapa updatenya lama.

Tapi sungguhan chingu aku sibuk banget seminggu terakhir ini, gara-gara jadi perwakilan lomba paduan suara, aku harus merelakan pulang kuliah jam setengah 12 malam, dan itu berarti aku menghilangkan 4 jam waktuku untuk menulis ff. Sungguh aku bener-bener minta maaf, untuk itu aku nyempet-nyempetin diri buat ngetik dan meng-the end-kan ff ini supaya idenya gak keburu melayang, takutnya nanti malah gak the end, the end..

AKu harap kalian puas, dan memaafkan kesalahanku.

Terima kasih yang udah mau review, aku sudah berusaha balas satu per satu, mian kalau ada yang kelewatan.

Sekali lagi mohon review, dan dalam waktu dekat aku akan datang dengan membawakan ff baru dan tetap bergenre yaoi chanbaek, walaupun ada selingannya. makasi..


End file.
